Unexpected ways
by Beta Draconis
Summary: Draco entführt Harry,aufgrund seiner sexuellen Träume mit ihm,die er endlich bewahrheiten möchte!Doch nichts klappt so wie es sein sollte:Sein Vater,Voldemort und seine Aufgaben als Todesser machen seinen Plan zunichte und alles entwickelt sich in eine ganz andere Richtung...
1. Entführt

Titel: Unexpected ways (ursprgl. Konkupiszenz)

Autor: Beta Draconis

Inhalt: Draco entführt Harry, aufgrund seiner sexuellen Träume mit ihm, die er endlich bewahrheiten möchte!  
Doch nichts klappt so wie es sein sollte: Sein Vater, Voldemort und seine Aufgaben als Todesser kommen ihm stets in die Quere, machen seinen PLan zunichte und alles entwickelt sich in eine ganz andere Richtug.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere der Harry Potter Reihe gehören nicht mir, sondern der brillianten J..

Entführt

Erschöpft schmiss sich Harry in sein Bett.  
Seine Bein- und Armgelenke taten ihm weh und mit seinen Kräften war er völlig am Ende. Kaum hatte er den Fuß in das Haus von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia gesetzt, wurden ihm sogleich ein Wischmopp und etliche Putzmittel in die Hand gedrückt.  
Das ganze Haus zu putzen - während seine Verwandten aus waren und sich amüsierten - hatte bis zum späten Nachmittag gedauert.  
Nun lag er endlich in seinem Bett und er schaffte es binnen weniger Sekunden einzuschlafen.

Spät in der selben Nacht, weckte ein Geräusch den Jungen aus seinen traumlosen Schlaf. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte einige Mal, um die Ursache des Lärmes welcher ihn geweckt hatte, zu erhaschen. Doch angesichts der Dunkelheit, konnte er nur die Umrisse einer Gestalt erfassen, die auf einmal mitten in seinem Zimmer stand, und definitiv nicht zu einer seiner Verwandten gehörte. Dafür war sie viel zu dünn.  
Doch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, hörte er bereits ein geflüstertes _"Stupor" _und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

Da lag er nun. Harry Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt und Gryffindors Goldjunge, in seinem Bett, in seiner Gewalt. Er war ihm völlig ausgeliefert.  
Ein triumphierendes Grinsen umspielten seine Lippen.  
Er wollte ihn! Ein einziges Mal, ein einziger Moment, wo sie miteinander vereint waren - mehr nicht! Das war seine Chance, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen würde!

Allmählich ging Draco Malfoy auf den schlafenden Gryffindor zu, welcher in dem Bett gegenüber von seinem eigenen lag.  
Der Blonde stellte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen und begann seinen Bauch entlang zu streicheln. Deutlich konnte er die leicht antrainierten Muskeln, womöglich vom Quidditch spielen, fühlen.  
Schon bald würden sich seine Träume erfüllen, wenn ihm nichts dazwischen käme…  
Malfoy musterte das Gesicht des Schlafenden. Seine Haare standen wirr ab, wobei ihm einzelne Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht hingen. Seine Haut war etwas blass, doch ansonsten sah er ganz gut aus. Ihm fiel auf, dass Harry gar keine Brille mehr trug, allerdings störte es ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, es gefiel ihm sogar um einiges besser, da er dadurch etwas älter wirkte.  
Ganz sachte streichelte Draco dem Gryffindor über die Wange.

Just in dem Moment öffnete der Junge-der-lebte seine Augen. Schnell entzog sich der Slytherin seiner Hand und beobachtete den Gryffindor, wessen Augen vor Verwirrung hin und her huschten.  
Harry brauchte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, dass er an einen für ihn unbekannten Ort war. Als er schließlich an dem Gesicht seines Rivalen hängen blieb, welcher nicht anders konnte als ihn dreckig anzugrinsen, sprang er schlagartig, verlor dabei sein Gleichgewicht, und fiel unsanft auf den harten Boden.  
"Ach Potter, du solltest dich besser wieder hinlegen, du bist doch noch viel zu schwach" sagte er lässig in einem gespielt besorgten Ton.  
Mühsam richtete Harry sich auf und sah dem Blonden fassungslos in die Augen. Träumte er oder stand da tatsächlich Draco Malfoy vor ihm?  
„Malfoy…?" keuchte er und bekam zur Antwort bloß einen belustigten Blick des Slytherin. „Wo – wo bin ich… ?" fragte er, in der Hoffnung, das Ganze erwies sich im Endeffekt bloß als Traum – oder eher Alptraum.  
"In meinem Zimmer"  
"Was? Bitte wo bin ich?" er konnte sich nur verhört haben.  
"Sag mal bist du taub Potter oder was? Ich sagte du bist in meinem Zimmer."  
"Ich – also – in deinem… Verdammt noch mal, warum bin ich in deinem Zimmer?" schrie er panisch.

"Nunja, im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern, würdest mit Sicherheit innerhalb weniger Tage gefunden werden." Lachte er über seinen eigenen Witz, allerdings war seinem Gegenüber nicht gerade zum Scherzen zumute.  
Harry wusste nicht was er sagen, geschweige denn machen sollte. Er war im Zimmer seines Rivalen aus der Schule, welcher ihn abgrundtief hasste und es umgekehrt nicht anders war. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Malfoy bald Todesser werden würde, woraus er schloss, dass sich vermutlich auch die Anhänger Voldemorts hier befinden würden. Und wenn sich seine Diener hier versammelten, dann wird es mit ihrem Herrn nicht anders sein.  
Verflixt, er musste hier raus! Malfoy wird ihn sicher nicht als Gast hergebracht haben. Eine Sekunde länger in diesem Haus bringt ihn seinem Tode näher.  
Zum Glück hatte er ja noch seinen…  
"Wo ist mein Zauberstab, Malfoy!" rief er verärgert, doch das Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet seine Angst und Panik.  
Draco, der sich inzwischen auf seiner Couch niedergelassen hatte, beobachtete die ganze Zeit über das für ihn amüsante Mienenspiel des Gryffindor, indessen der Goldjunge in Gedanken war, um über seine derzeitige Situation im Klaren zu werden.

"Versteckt" schmunzelte der Blonde.  
"Wie versteckt" fragte der Schwarzhaarige, allerdings überaus ruhig, um seine aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken.

"Einfach versteckt. Gibt es daran irgendetwas nicht zu verstehen?" konterte er bissig.

Harry wurde diese ganze Situation und die provozierenden Aussagen Malfoys zu blödsinnig. Er konnte und wollte seine Rage nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.  
Er wollte aufklärende Antworten!

_"_Verdammt noch mal Malfoy, was wird das! Sag mir was hier gespielt wird oder du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben!" als er keine Antwort bekam, begann Harrys ganzer Körper zu zittern und er ballte unbewusst die Hände zu Fäuste.  
"Sind Todesser hier? Voldemort? Hast du mich entführt um mich dann auszuliefern und dafür Lob zu erhalten? Oder ist es deine Aufgabe mich erst zu foltern und anschließend umzubringen! Bin ich deshalb hier? … Jetzt sag schon Malfoy!"

Draco musste sich wirklich zusammenreisen um während des Wutausbruches nicht zu lachen. Doch der Dunkelhaarige sah einfach so lustig uns zeitgleich heiß aus, wenn er in Rage war. Das hatte Malfoy meist am liebsten und aufgrund dessen - aber auch nicht immer - hatte er den Jungen während der Schulzeit öfters zur Weißglut gebracht.  
Die Lippen bebend und leicht geöffnet, die geröteten Wangen und der beschleunigte Atem, wobei sich sein Brustkorb schnell hob und senkte. Er musste sich wahrhaftig zusammenreisen um ihn nicht an Ort und Stelle zu vernaschen.  
Aber das konnte er jetzt noch nicht.

"Nein _Harry,_ es sind keine Todesser hier und der dunkle Lord ebenfalls nicht - Naja, Heute nicht. Und nein, es war nicht meine Aufgabe dich zu entführen. Es war mein gerissener Plan. Außer uns beiden weiß niemand, dass du hier bist."

Harry brauchte eine Weile um die eben gesagten Worte des Eisprinzen zu verarbeiten. Er war so verwirrt, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, als er beim Vornamen genannt wurde.  
Es war nicht Malfoys Aufgabe ihn zu entführen? Niemand wusste, dass er hier war…? Der Slytherin würde sich an ihm rächen wollen! So musste es sein! Aus wessen Grund sonst, sollte er ihn zu sich nach Hause entführt haben.

"Was-was… Was willst du dann von mir? Willst du - Willst du dich etwa rächen?"  
Draco sah den verwirrten Jungen mit seinem typischen Gesichtsaudruck an und antwortete schließlich: "Alles zu seiner Zeit Potter" schon wieder dieses Grinsen…

"Hast du Hunger? Ich hol uns was zum Essen" sagte er plötzlich und ging Richtung Tür. Harry konnte gar nicht anders als seinem Entführer verwirrt hinterher zu starren. Was hatte Essen damit zu tun? Was sollte das? Er wollte jetzt diese blöden Antworten und nicht essen!  
Bevor der blonde Junge die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich abrupt zu Harry um und erklärte"Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen zu fliehen. Ich habe alle möglichen Zauber auf dieses Zimmer gesprochen. Eine Flucht wäre also unmöglich." Erkärte er und war binnen weniger Sekunden aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
Harry der immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen vor Fassungslosigkeit, konnte kaum glauben oder besser gesagt realisieren was hier gerade passierte. Warum wollte Malfoy ihm Essen bringen? Dachte er tatsächlich er würde da auch noch zugreifen?  
Der Gryffindor war verzweifelt und verwirrt. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und schmiss sich somit aufs Bett, da er unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte.

Warum musste ihm immer so etwas passieren?  
Er merkte gar nicht, dass er vor Erschöpfung und Anstrengung eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Na was sagt ihr? Nächstes Kap. stellt sich schon mehr heraus.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich hoffe auf paar nette reviews


	2. Ein paar Antwortenund mehr

Ein Paar Antworten und mehr

Als Harry aufwachte, musste er bedauerlicherweise feststellen, dass die letzten Ereignisse Realität und kein übler Traum waren. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und bemerkte, dass er – zum Glück - alleine im Zimmer war.  
Der Junge sah sich in seiner Umgebung etwas genauer um, in der Hoffnung vielleicht seinen oder Malfoys Zauberstab finden zu können.  
An der gegenüberliegenden Wand gab es noch ein Bett, wahrscheinlich das des Slytherin, daneben ein kleiner Nachtschrank, wie bei ihm selber auch. Nahebei standen ein großes Bücherregal, eine Couch in der Malfoy vor wenigen Stunden gesessen hatte, und ein kleiner, ovaler Glastisch. In der Ecke neben seinem Bett war ein riesiger Kleiderschrank und nebenan ein Spiegel.  
Das Zimmer seines Rivalen sah ganz anders aus, als der Schwarzhaarige erwartet hätte. Außer seiner Bettwäsche, gab es nichts in Slytherin Farben.

Langsam richtete Harry sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Den Teller, voll mit Essen auf seinem Kästchen, versuchte er so gut er konnte zu ignorieren. Dachte Malfoy immer noch, dass er tatsächlich zugreifen würde? Eher verhungerte er.  
Er ging zu dem Kleiderschank und öffnete ihn. Außer Gewand – das meiste davon war grün – konnte er nicht hilfreiches finden.  
Ein Geräusch, welches aus der Türe neben Malfoys Bett kam, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Es könnte ja vielleicht sein, dass es sich um einen geheimen Raum handelte, in den Malfoy Sachen von wichtiger Bedeutung versteckt hielt.  
Seine Neugierde war groß, weshalb er sich dann auch langsam dieser Tür näherte, welche einen Spalt breit offen war und er lugte hinein.  
Großer Fehler! Denn dieser Raum, erwies sich als gewöhnliches Bad, in welchem er den Slytherin von hinten und völlig nackt sehen konnte.  
Und zu allem Überfluss, hatte sich dieses Bild in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Aufgrund dessen setzte er seine Suche nach einem Zauberstab fort, um sich abzulenken und nicht mehr daran denken zu _müssen.  
_Er durchstöberte das Nachtkästchen Malfoys, allerdings fand er nur ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder…

„Suchst du irgendwas Bestimmtes?" schnarrte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme.  
Schlagartig drehte sich der Gryffindor um… und bereute es sogleich auch wieder. Malfoy stand vor ihm, mit einem kurzen Handtuch um seine Hüfte und hatte die Arme verschränkt.  
Machte der Typ das mit Absicht?  
Unbewusst schweifte Harrys Blick über den schmalen, jedoch muskulösen Körper – und das allem Anschein nach etwas zu lange.  
„Gefällt dir was du siehst" schnurrte der Blonde in einem verführerischen Ton, da ihm der Blick seines Gegenübers nicht entgangen war.  
Prompt löste Harry sich von dem Anblick, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite ohne verhindern zu können, rot zu werden.  
Beschämt marschierte er wieder auf sein Bett und setzte sich aufrecht, mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt, hin.  
Draco hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht dieses Grinsen verkneifen können. Anscheinend war er seinem Ziel nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt.  
Er ging auf seinen Kleiderschrank zu, um sich seine Schlafsachen heraus zu holen, wobei er gleichzeitig Kleider für seinen „Gast" heraus holte und sie ihm aufs Bett warf. Dieser Jedoch rührte nicht einen Finger, sondern beobachtete weiterhin stur jede Bewegung seines Gegenübers und warf ihm verärgerte Blicke zu, doch machte es denn Blonden anscheinend nicht wirklich etwas aus.

Unbekümmert und ohne einen Hauch von Schamgefühl, begann sich der Slytherin, vor dem Gryffindor zu entblößen, um seine Kleidung anziehen zu können.  
Eilends schloss der Schwarzhaarige schockiert seine Augen, da er nicht wirklich gewillt war, sich dies anzusehen.  
_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_

„Warum hast du nichts gegessen? Hast du Angst ich könnte dich vergiften?" fragte der, nun angezogene, blonde Junge belustigt  
„Ja, allerdings!" bekam er als trotzige Antwort.  
„Wie du meinst" sagte er die Schulter zuckend und holte sich ein Buch aus dem Regal, legte sich in sein Bett auf den Bauch und begann zu lesen.  
Harry wurde stets wütender.  
Zu erst wurde er entführt, dann wurden ihm keiner seiner Fragen beantwortet und jetzt tat sein Entführer, als ob nichts sein würde.  
„Da du gerade nichts zu tun hast, kannst du mir endlich meine Fragen beantworten!" fragte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich nach einiger Zeit, in der er den Blonden beim Lesen gemustert hatte.  
Der Malfoy Spross sah schließlich von seinem Buch auf, in die grünen Augen Harrys und erwiderte: „Wie du siehst habe ich etwas zu tun"  
„Wieso hast du mich entführt?" ignorierte Harry die letzte Aussage des Slytherin, um nicht noch wütender zu werden, bis er seine Beherrschung verlieren würde.  
„Entführt? Ich finde nicht, dass ich dich entführt habe"  
„Ja! Natürlich nicht! Ich sitze freiwillig in dem Zimmer meines Rivalen Draco Malfoy" sagte Harry sarkastisch, ehe er fortfuhr. „Sag mir jetzt, weshalb ich hier bin! Ich gebe dir keine Ruhe, bis du mich aufklärst!"  
Draco atmete einmal schwer ein und aus „Also gut Potter" mühsam richtete er sich auf. „Bevor du weiterhin so nervst und rum nörgelst und mich somit vom Lesen abhältst, kläre ich dich auf – Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind hinter dir her" Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen „… Und hätte ich dich nicht - sagen wir mal - gerettet, so wärst du kurze Zeit darauf mitten in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen und kurze Zeit später in der Gewalt Voldemorts gelandet. Also, wie du siehst, solltest du mir eher dankbar sein" Der Blonde grinste zu ihm rüber.  
„Und du glaubst, dass ich dir das abkaufe?" meinte der Gryffindor unbeeindruckt. Malfoy sollte ihn gerettet haben? Ja, klar!  
„Ein „Danke" hätte völlig augereicht" scherzte der Slytherin.  
„Vergiss es! Erzähl das jemand anderen!"  
„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?" Harry riss die Augen auf und ließ ein unechtes Lachen von sich hören.  
„Nein, ich glaube dir nicht! Warum sollte Draco Malfoy den verhassten Harry Potter retten, dessen Vater Todesser ist und dessen Meister wiederum Lord Voldemort ist! Außerdem: angenommen du hättest mich gerettet…"  
„Angenommen? Ach komm, Potter! Sei nicht so gemein zu mir! Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich!" sprach ihm Draco schmollend und in gespielt beleidigten Ton dazwischen.  
„Noch mal! _Angenommen_ du hättest mich gerettet. Warum lässt du mich dann nicht wieder gehen? Ich weiß jetzt was los ist und werde mir helfen lassen!" versuchte es Harry, um endlich von hier verschwinden zu können.  
„Vergiss es Potter, du bleibst, es ist zu gefährlich" meinte der Slytherin plötzlich ernst und Harrys Verwirrung steigerte sich. Er wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte.  
„Zu gefährlich? Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn! Von wegen gerettet! Du würdest mich doch am liebsten selbst tot sehen!  
„Jetzt gehst du unter die Gürtellinie, Potter" erwiderte sein Gegenüber künstlich beleidigt.  
Harry gab einen kleinen Wutschrei von sich, woraufhin Draco bloß Lachen musste. Der Dunkelhaarige atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen und nicht völlig Wahnsinnig zu werden und im Endeffekt vielleicht auch noch das Zimmer aus Wut auseinander zu nehmen.  
„Malfoy, lass mich gehen" wagte er noch einen Versuch mit Flehen.  
Der Blondschopf legte sich wieder auf seinen Bauch, stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand, sah dem Gryffindor fest in die Augen und erwiderte zuckersüß: "Nein"  
Verzweifelt schloss Harry seine Augen und legte sich rücklings auf das Bett.  
Wie lange müsste er in diesem Zimmer mit Draco Malfoy bloß aushalten?  
„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, es ist schon spät" hörte er den Slytherin sagen, welcher daraufhin in die Hände klatschte und dadurch das Licht erlosch.

Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit, währenddessen lauschte er den gleichmäßigen Atem des Blonden. Er sollte jetzt schlafen? In dem Haus, wo sich Voldemort und Todesser befanden? Was, wenn einer von ihnen ins Zimmer stürzte und ihn entdeckte? Was dachte sich der Malfoy Spross?  
Und so wälzte er sich hin und her bis er letztendlich in einen ruhelosen Schlaf verfiel.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wurde sanft durch die warmen Strahlen der Sonne geweckt. Seine Laune war fabelhaft, was größtenteils an seinen – erotischen – Traum lag, der sich schon bad bewahrheiten sollte.  
Seit Monaten war es immer derselbe Traum. Einer feuchter und heißer, als der andere und stets spielte immer dieselbe Person die Hauptrolle.  
Natürlich hatte es ihn anfangs geschockt und bestürzt. Doch mittlerweile erregte ihn nichts mehr als seine Fantasien mit diesem Jungen.

Schleppend erhob er sich aus dem Bett, räkelte sich und sah zu den noch schlafenden Gryffindor hinüber.  
Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, setzte sich an die Bettkante und musterte den Jungen.  
Der Mund war leicht geöffnet, seine Beine und Arme hatte er von sich gestreckt und sein sein t-shirt war ihm etwas hoch gerutscht.  
Sein Blick glitt zur Mitte. Dieser Anblick stachelte seine Träume und Fantasien an und sie spielten sich geistlich in schnellen Szenen ab.  
Vorsichtig strich er Harry über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel und schob währenddessen langsam die Hand in seine eigene Hose. Er fasste sein Glied, streichelte es ein wenig und stellte sich die Lippen Harrys auf seinem Glied vor.  
Die Handbewegung des Blonden wurde stets schneller. Er musste sich auf die die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen und dadurch den Gryffindor zu wecken.  
Malfoy stützt sich mit dem Ellbogen am Bett ab, atmete schnell, fixierte Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war.  
Mit einem zurückhaltenden leisen Aufschrei ergoss er sich in seiner Hand. Immer noch schwer atmend, zuckend und zitternd verweilte er noch kurz in dieser Position.  
Schließlich setzte er sich, ging zu Harry, beugte sich über diesen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du warst unglaublich!"

* * *

"_Hattet ihr Erfolg_?"

„_Nein. Er ist uns entwischt. Gestern noch wussten wir seinen genauen Standpunkt. Heute jedoch, war dort keine Spur von ihm."_

Harry schlug die Augen auf, als ihn Stimmen geweckt hatten.  
Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging geradewegs auf das Fenster zu, von wo aus er glaubte die Stimmen gehört zu haben.  
Er sah Malfoy, in einer Haltung, welche deutlich Angst und Untergebenheit ausstrahlte, was höchstwahrscheinlich der Person galt, mit der er sich unterhielt..  
Allerdings konnte er bloß Malfoy erkennen und die bekannte Neugierde in dem Schwarzhaarigen wurde erneut geweckt - Mit wem sprach der Slytherin? Er lauschte weiterhin den Stimmen.

„_Draco_, _ich möchte, dass du heute mit uns zu Abend isst. Wir haben noch eine Menge_ _zu besprechen_!"  
Es klang eher nach einer Aufforderung, als nach einer Bitte.  
„_Zumal, muss ich mit dir über Potter sprechen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du bei der gestrigen Mission nicht anwesend warst. Du wusstest wie sehr dies von Bedeutung war!"  
_Die Stimme des Fremden war ruhig, kühl, kalt und streng. Harry musste unwillkürlich schaudern.  
„_Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"_  
„_I_-_Ich hatte noch dringend Schularbeiten zu erledigen und die Zeit vergessen." _Malfoy klang irgendwie… ängstlich?  
*KLATSCH*  
Malfoy hatte eine so kräftige Ohrfeige bekommen, dass sein Gesicht auf die Seite geschleudert wurde.  
„_Glaubst du tatsächlich, durch diese lächerliche Aussage bräuchtest du deinen Pflichten nicht nachzugehen?"  
_„_Nein, Vater. Es tut mir leid"  
_Sein Vater? staunte der Gryffindor  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Mr. Malfoy so mit seinem Sohn umging.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass die Malfoys anspruchsvoll, kalt, streng, kühl und zu nicht Reinblütern – nicht nur – bösartig sind.  
Allerdings hätte er sich erwartet, dass Malfoys Vater anders mit seinem Sohn umging. Schließlich zeigte die Art des Slytherin, was für ein verwöhnter, eitler und aufspielender Idiot er doch war.

„_Gut. Ich erwarte dich. Und zwar pünktlich!" _befahl er- alleine die Tonlage von dem blonden Mann war eisig und scharf.  
„_Ja Vater"_ der Blonde wollte gerade gehen..  
„_Ach, Draco! Bevor ich es vergesse! Nach dem Essen kommst du in mein Arbeitszimmer, bezüglich deiner Strafe!"_  
„_Ja Vater"_

Draco ging Rückwärts, mit einer leichten Verbeugung wieder ins Haus hinein. Dies war eine Geste, welche ihm schon von klein auf eingeprägt wurde. Sie zollte seinem Vater großen Respekt und Annerkennung. Allerdings hätte die Ohrfeige – Dracos Meinung nach – nicht sein müssen, ebenso wenig, wie die noch bevorstehende Bestrafung. Sie demütigten ihn, und ließen ihn schwach wirken. Er hasste es!  
Beschämt lief Draco zurück in sein Zimmer. Er riss die Tür auf und knallte sie im selben Moment auch wieder zu. Vergessend, dass der Gryffindor in seinem Zimmer war, schmiss er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und berührte seine brennende Wange.  
Er durfte sich keine Fehler mehr erlauben, wenn er so etwas vermeiden wollte!  
„Malfoy? Alles ok?" hörte er Harry zaghaft fragen. Das mit dem keinen Fehler begehen, konnte er bereits vergessen!  
Er musste – und wollte - das Ganze so schnell wie möglich erledigen, ehe Jemand herausfand, dass er Potter hier versteckt hielt!  
Allerdings musste er sich laut seinem Plan keine Sorgen machen! Er hatte noch etwas Zeit!  
„Kümmere dich um deinen Scheiß!" erwiderte er ein wenig verärgert. Was dachte er denn, was passiert sein sollte!  
Da umspielten seine Lippen ein einziges Mal kein Grinsen und sofort wurde er mitleidig angestarrt, obwohl Potter keine Ahnung von irgendetwas hatte! Was ging es ihn an!  
Der Slytherin ging ins Badezimmer und schloss sich dort ein, indessen ihm Harry verwundert hinterher starrte.  
Was Lucius wohl als Bestrafung sah?

* * *

BetaDraconis! =)

Reviews? =)


	3. Konsequenz und Spielchen

Konsequenz und Spielchen

Bereits seit einer Weile stand Draco Malfoy vor dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Er hatte die Hand halb ausgestreckt und starrte wie gebannt auf die Türe vor sich.  
Er wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde und verabscheute es. Allerdings konnte er sich vor seiner Bestrafung nicht heraus winden.  
Schließlich klopfte er mit zitternder Hand an.  
„Herein" erklang die barsche Stimme seines Vaters. Zögernd trat der Blonde ein und stellte sich vor den Tisch an dem sein Vater saß und auf ein Blatt Pergament schrieb. Er würde – oder besser gesagt musste - warten, bis der Mann fertig war und sprach in der Zwischenzeit kein Wort.  
Das Arbeitszimmer hatte sich über all die Jahre kaum verändert. Der Tisch, der Sessel und ein riesiger Holzschrank, waren das Einzige, was in diesem Zimmer vorhanden war.  
Nach etlichen Minuten des Schweigens sah sein Vater auf und in die Augen seines Sohnes, indessen ein Grinsen seine schmalen, dünnen Lippen umspielte.  
Nachdem Mr. Malfoy aufstand, stellte sich der Junge wie gewöhnlich mit dem Gesicht vor die Wand. Er fühlte wie sogleich seine Arme, durch unsichtbare Fesseln, nach oben gezogen und zeitgleich sein Oberkörper entblößt wurde.  
Lucius trat hinter seinen Sohn und besah sich seine Rückseite. Diverse Narben zeichneten sich auf seinem Rücken ab, welche eine Weile von dem blonden Mann gemustert wurden.

„Nun Draco. Ich denke du weißt was jetzt kommt" hörte Draco plötzlich die kühle Stimme seines Vaters. „Du musst aus deinen Fehlern die Konsequenzen ziehen, welche_,_ _so leid es mir tut, _allein durch deine Dummheit, davon auszugehen ich würde dir deine Lügerei abnehmen, sein muss." nach dem letzten Wort schwang Lucius seinen Zauberstab und eine Peitsche erschein in seiner Hand. Gleich darauf knallte er mit der Peitsche auf seinen Sohn ein und hinterließ somit einen roten Strich, welcher sich quer über den ganzen Rücken erstreckte und später einmal ein Teil der verblassten Narben werden würde.  
Der Junge presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Er musste stark bleiben und seinem Vater beweisen, dass er seine Bestrafung wie ein Mann hinnahm.  
„Was meinst du dazu, mein Sohn?"  
„Ja Vater! Ihr habt Recht. Es tut mir leid." Antwortete der Slytherin mit bebender Stimme.  
Ein leicht sardonisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes, ehe er seine Geißel hob und weitere Hiebe folgten.  
Ein Schlag tat Draco mehr weh, als der andere, indessen er immer noch versuchte nicht aufzuschreien und die Tränen zurück zu halten. Deutlich konnte er das Blut fühlen, welches seinen Rücken entlang rann.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe, kniff die Augen zusammen, spannte den Körper an und redete sich die ganze Zeit über ein, bloß keinen Laut von sich zu geben.  
Letzten Endes brachte das alles nichts.  
Die Hiebe wurden fester und der Slytherin hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sein Körper erschlaffte, ein weiterer Peitschenhieb folgte und Draco schrie laut auf. Ebenso konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, welche seine Wangen herab rannen.  
Sein ganzer Rücken brannte und fühlte sich an, als ob es keine freie Hautstelle gäbe, die noch heil war.  
Der Junge wusste nicht, wie lange er schon gepeinigt wurde, doch es war ihm auch gleichgültig. Alles was zählte, war das Ende dieser Pein.  
Als seine Schreie zu einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern wurden, ließ sein Vater von ihm ab und löste die magischen Fesseln.  
Unmittelbar fiel Draco auf die Knie, da er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Schnell versuchte er die Tränen wegzuwischen, denn er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater ihn auch noch heulen sah.  
Dieser eben blickte verächtlich auf seinen Sohn herab, welcher wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden kauerte und schluchzte.  
„Ich hoffe, dass war dir _dieses Mal _ein Lehre"  
„Ja Vater, das war es"  
„Gut. Du kannst gehen." Nach diesen Worten, zog sich Draco sein Hemd an, welches sich durch seine Wunden rot verfärbte und ging anschließend mit hängendem Kopf aus dem Zimmer.  
Lucius setzte sich nun wieder an den Tisch und schrieb weiter, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Indessen saß Harry alleine im Zimmer auf dem Bett. Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel und der Junge wurde stets müder und seine Augenlider von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er auf jeden Fall wach bleiben. Seine Neugierde, um was es sich bei dieser Bestrafung handelte, war viel zu groß. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Lucius handgreiflich wurde und ihm nicht bloß Strafarbeiten auf trug. Dennoch hatte er kein Mitleid mit dem Slytherin. Es war sein Leben und er hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich leise die Tür und Malfoy trat herein. Einen Moment lang stand er einfach nur da und blickte starr auf den Boden. Harry musterte den Blonden und wusste nicht recht, was und ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte.  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens klatschte der Malfoy-Spross in die Hände und die Lichter im Zimmer erloschen. Harrys Augen gewöhnten sich relativ schnell an die Dunkelheit. Somit konnte er die Umrisse des Anderen erkennen, als er langsam auf sein Bett zuging. Vorsichtig legte sich der Slytherin hin und ohne es zu wollen, entkam ihm dabei ein kaum hörbarer Schmerzenslaut. Es war unübersehbar, dass der Slytherin Schmerzen hatte.  
Am liebsten hätte Harry seinen Gegenüber ausgefragt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund ließ er es bleiben und legte sich auch hin, trotz der vielen Gedanken über Malfoy, der Todesser und Voldemort.

* * *

„Und du erträgst deinen eigenen Gestank noch? Willst du denn wirklich nicht duschen gehen?" zog Draco Malfoy den Gryffindor mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf.  
Harry betrachtete bloß stur die Wand, da er sich bereits seit dem sie aufgestanden waren diese blöden Bemerkungen anhören konnte.  
Unglaublich! Als ob es den gestrigen Abend gar nicht gegeben hätte. Malfoy hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, sondern gleich nachdem er wach war, mit den Sticheleien begonnen.  
„Ach komm schon Potter! Du willst doch nicht etwa in deinem eigenen Dreck herumlungern"? Der Gryffindor ging nicht auf die Provokationen ein, sondern schwieg weiterhin trotzig.  
_Bloß nicht ärgern lassen, Harry. Das ist es doch, was er will!_

„Nun gut, wenn du halt nicht willst. Mir ist es egal, wie übel dein Körpergeruch ist, gehen werde ich dich trotzdem nicht lassen" lachte Malfoy spöttisch.  
„Okay, jetzt reichts" murmelte Harry zu sich selbst, stand auf, stellte sich vor den amüsierten Slytherin und starrte den Blonden eisig und bedrohend an. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter.  
„Oh, da hab ich wohl den kleinen Gryffindor wütend gemacht, das tut mir aber leid" höhnte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Dem Schwarzhaarigen stieg die Wut zu Kopf, und ehe Malfoy auch nur annähernd reagieren konnte, traf ihn auch schon mit voller Wucht Harrys Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Der Blonde fiel aufs Bett und hielt sich die Nase, die zu bluten begonnen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment glotzte er Harry erschrocken und fassungslos an, konnte sich aber sofort wieder fangen.  
„Ich wusste, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du handgreiflich wirst, ohne deinen Zauberstab" sagte Malfoy und…lächelte!  
_Wieso lächelt Malfoy, wenn ich ihm gerade eine verpasst habe?  
_Verwirrt starrte er den Blonden an, der gerade mithilfe seines Zauberstabes seine Nase wieder heilte.  
Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht das Malfoy lächeln würde…? Wieso war er denn nicht verärgert?  
„Malfoy, ich will endlich Antworten haben! Ich verstehe es nicht… was mach ich hier… warum lässt du mich nicht gehen? Ich mein… du hasst mich und…"  
„Ach, da bist du einmal verwirrt und musst deshalb gleich zuschlagen, was?" grinste der Blonde. _  
Am liebsten würde ich dir dein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen!_

„Nein, Malfoy" sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen „Ich habe zugeschlagen weil du ein nervendes, arrogantes, eingebildetes und besserwisserisches Arschloch bist." Draco lachte, was Harry nur noch mehr zur Weißglut brachte.  
„Du spielst dich überall auf, tust so, als ob es keinen besseren, als dich gäbe auf der Welt! Aber wenn du vor deinem Vater stehst, dann kommt dein wahres Ich zum Vorschein. Denn da ziehst du den Schwanz ein, wie ein räudiger Hund! Du bist doch im Grunde nur ängstlich und feige!"

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters zuckte Malfoy unwillkürlich zusammen. Wut stieg in ihm auf, was der Gryffindor triumphierend bemerkte. Völlig unerwartet ging der Blonde auf den Gryffindor zu, zerrte grob an seinen Haare und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken, den Zauberstab drückte er ihm in den Hals. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen vor Schmerz.  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Potter! Du willst also wissen warum du hier bist? Weil ich es so will!" schrie Draco erzürnt und zog noch stärker an Harrys Haaren, woraufhin dieser einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab.  
„Du gehörst mir, und das bleibt auch so!" Er drückte ihm einen harten Kuss auf den Mund und ließ dann von ihm ab. Dieser taumelte rückwärts und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Geschockt starrte er auf den Slytherin. „Gott du bist so abartig, Malfoy"

„Hm…wieso denn? Ich hole mir doch nur, was ich begehre" antwortete Malfoy in einem leicht verführerischen Ton und ließ dabei seinen Blick über Harrys Körper schweifen. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte die Tonlage und die Blicke des Anderen und hoffte inständig sie falsch auf zu nehmen.  
„… Was du begehrst…? Wie… Wie meinst du das?"  
„Wie soll ich das schon meinen?" schnurrte Draco und trat auf den nervösen und verwirrten Jungen vor sich zu, welcher jedoch auf Grund dessen einen Schritt zurückging.

„Malfoy… lass-lass den Blödsinn " sagte Harry unsicher, drehte sich um und wollte so schnell wie nur möglich flüchten. Dieser Gedanke war eigentlich unsinnig, denn er konnte ja nirgends hin.  
Plötzlich wurde Harry gegen seinen Willen nach hinten gezogen und mit magischen Hand und Fußfesseln an den Bettpfosten fest gebunden.

„Was zum…? Sag mal spinnst du? Lass mich sofort frei!" schrie er und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es war zwecklos. Egal wie viel Mühe er sich gab und wie heftig er sich hin und her wand, letztendlich brachte es ihm nichts, außer Erschöpfung.  
„Lass mich jetzt sofort frei, Malfoy oder du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben!" schrie er den grinsenden und aufgeregten Draco Malfoy an.  
„Nein, Harry. Ich weiß was ich will. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch du nicht ganz abgeneigt bist" erklang wieder seine verführerische Stimme.  
„Was redest du da? Was…?" weiter kam er nicht da Draco ihn plötzlich hart und verlangend küsste. Harry riss schockiert die Augen auf und drehte sofort den Kopf zur Seite um sich von dem Kuss zu lösen. Leicht enttäuschend starrte Draco ihn an was von dem Anderen jedoch nicht bemerkt wurde. Harry musste sich irgendwie befreien! Er konnte nicht zulassen Malfoy ausgeliefert zu sein!  
Er fühlte Dracos Lippen, wie sie Hals und Schultern liebkosten. Was hier gerade passierte, war so absurd, dass Harry es nicht schaffte einen klaren Gedanken zu erfassen, geschweige über einen Ausweg nachdenken zu können.  
Die sanften Berührungen des Slytherin verursachten bei Harry eine Gänsehaut. So gut er konnte, versuchte der Gryffindor alles zu ignorieren, jedoch vergeblich.  
Er fühlte Malfoys Hand auf seinem Innenschenkel, welche stets weiter hinauf wanderte. Unwillkürlich schloss er seine Augen.  
Mit einem Grinsen betrachtete Draco die Beule in Harrys Schritt und strich sachte darüber. Harry gab ein heiseres Stöhnen von sich.  
„Ich wusste, du kannst nicht widerstehen" schnurrte Draco, doch der Schwarzhaarige nahm die gedämpfte Stimme kaum wahr.  
Zwei Hände fummelten an Harrys Hose herum und versuchten sie zu öffnen. Der Gryffindor sah auf sich herab, als plötzlich Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf läuteten. „Malfoy…hör auf…" krächzte er, doch der Malfoy-Spross legte seinen Finger an Harrys Lippen. Und ehe Harry noch irgendeinen Widerspruch einlegen konnte, nahm Draco sein steifes Glied in die Hand. Abermals musste der erregte Junge seine Augen schließen. Diese Empfindungen waren so stark und intensiv, dass er kein Wort heraus brachte.  
Draco begann in einem langsamen Rhythmus seine Hand zu bewegen, welche jedoch stets schneller wurde. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, stöhnte leise auf, wand sich hin und her und streckte seine Hüften der Hand entgegen. Der Gryffindor hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr. Alles was zählte, war sein bald kommender Höhepunkt.  
Doch plötzlich hielt Draco inne. Harry machte enttäuschend die Augen auf und sah seinen Gegenüber etwas außer Atem und mit einem leicht flehenden Blick an. „Was…?" Harry war vor lauter Erregung kaum in der Lage einen vollständigen Satz zu bilden.  
Ganz sanft streichelte Draco weiter das Glied Harrys indessen er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du willst doch sicher, dass ich es zu Ende bringe, was?"  
Harry antwortete nicht. Seine Augen waren abermals geschlossen und seinen Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt. Alles, was er herausbrachte war ein forderndes Nicken.

„Harry, du weißt was ich hören will" flüsterte er und begann erneut mit langsamen rhythmischen Bewegungen. Wieder gab der Gryffindor ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Er streckte sich mit der Hüfte noch mehr und aufdringlicher der Hand entgegen, in der Hoffnung er würde endlich richtig weiter machen, wie zuvor.  
„Los, Harry. Ich warte"  
„I-Ich… beende es, bitte" keuchte er. Ein triumphales Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Blonden. Daraufhin massierte er Harrys Glied in dem gleichen und schnellen Rhythmus, wie vorhin.  
Um Harry herum begann sich alles zu drehen. In seiner Ekstase wand er sich hin und her, keuchte und stöhnte, als er jäh seinen Höhepunkt mit einem lang gezogenen und heiseren Aufstöhnen erreichte und sich auf Dracos Hand ergoss.

Zufrieden stand Malfoy auf, reinigte beide mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs und ließ auch gleich Harrys Fesseln verschwinden. Der Schwarzhaarige jedoch, verweilte noch einen Moment erschöpft, keuchend und nach Luft ringend am Boden.  
Grinsend beobachtete der Slytherin Harry, welchem allmählich klar wurde, was – und vor allem mit wem - er gemacht hatte.  
„Du… du bist krank, Malfoy!" sagte er verärgert, stand auf, taumelte ins Bad und verschloss die Tür.  
Draco sah dem Schwarzhaarigen amüsiert hinterher, schmiss sich anschließend aufs Bett und spielte eben Geschehenes noch einmal im Kopf ab.  
Es war einfach fantastisch und für ihn wahnsinnig erotisch! Harry hatte so verführerisch ausgesehen, als er sich hin und her wand und dann auch noch zu stöhnen begann! Und das Beste an allem war, dass es Harry letztendlich genossen hat!  
Allem Anschein nach war er seinem Ziel doch viel näher, als erwartet.

Mit seinen Gedanken bei Harry griff Draco schließlich in seine eigene Hose, um sich mal um sein Problem zu kümmern, welches bereits die ganze Zeit über nach Aufmerksamkeit geschrieen hatte…

* * *

Harry saß am Boden mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt. Das Gesicht hatte er in den Händen vergraben.  
Wie konnte er das nur zulassen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit machen? Wie konnte er sich bloß so erniedrigen und demütigen lassen?  
Zwar bevorzugte er seit einiger Zeit das eigene Geschlecht – was außer ihm niemand wusste – dennoch hatte dies nichts mit Malfoy zu tun! Er fand ihn in keinster Weise anregend, geschweige attraktiv! Was hatte ihn dann bitteschön dazu bewogen so auf den Slytherin zu reagieren?  
Harry wollte im Moment nichts lieber, als weg von hier! Weg von Malfoy! Er wusste ja nicht einmal wirklich weshalb er hier war und was der Blonde – noch – alles mit ihm vorhatte!

_„Du willst also wissen warum du hier bist? Weil ich es so will!" _erinnerte sich Harry an Malfoys Worte.  
_„Du gehörst mir, und das bleibt auch so!"_ Er soll ihm gehören? Was bildet der sich ein!  
_„Hm…wieso denn? Ich hole mir doch nur, was ich begehre?"_  
Was er begehrt? Diene ich etwa nur als Spielzeug?

Harry war verwirrt, wie schon lange nicht mehr und bekam unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Er hoffte einfach auf ein baldiges Ende von diesem Alptraum.  
Letztendlich ging der Gryffindor doch duschen, da er sich von dem eben Geschehenen, ziemlich schmutzig fühlte.  
Das Wasser fühlte sich herrlich an auf seiner Haut. Harry duschte überaus lange und hatte eigentlich auch vor gar nicht mehr heraus zu kommen, vor allem da er nicht besonders erpicht darauf war weiterhin mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer zu sein, doch dem wird er wohl kaum entkommen können.  
Als er dann doch hinaus stieg, bemerkte er, dass seine alte Kleidung, durch neue frische ersetzt wurde. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl als sie anzuziehen, denn nackt, würde er ja nicht gehen. Die Dusche hatte ihm ziemlich gut getan und er fühlte sich schon um einiges besser. Als er fertig war verließ er das Bad und betrat Malfoys Zimmer und hoffte dabei, dass der Blonde aus irgendeinem Grund nicht da wäre.  
Dem war auch so.  
Wahrscheinlich war der Slytherin auf einer weiteren Mission ihn, Harry Potter, zu finden. Lustig, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt.'  
Harry ging auf sein Bett zu und sah einen Teller voll schmackhaftem Essen auf seinem Nachkästchen stehen, daneben ein kleines Stück Pergament auf dem geschrieben war:  
_Wenn du schon duschen warst, kannst du ja auch was essen. Es wird dich schon nicht umbringen_  
Der Gryffindor musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
Sein Magen machte sich mittlerweile deutlich bemerkbar, so dass Harry schließlich doch zugriff. Da fiel Harry ein, dass er unbedingt seinen Freunden, Ron und Hermine, schreiben müsste, da sie sich bestimmt große Sorgen um ihn machen.  
Er müsste den Slytherin diesbezüglich noch ansprechen.  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass er den Kontakt oder weitere Konfrontationen mit seinem Erzfeind nicht vermeiden könnte. Er hatte kaum eine andere Möglichkeit. Er würde wahrscheinlich noch längere Zeit mit Draco Malfoy in einem Raum verbringen.

Reviews?


	4. Verlust

Verlust

Pure Dunkelheit und Totenstille herrschten im Raum. Es deutete nichts auf die Anwesenheit einer Gestalt hin, bis auf ein rotes Augenpaar, das gefährlich in der Finsternis aufblitzte. Gleichmäßige Schritte waren zu hören, die anschließend vor der Gestalt zum Stillstand kamen. Die Person kniete sich hin und senkte ergeben den Kopf. Lange, hellblonde Strähnen kamen durch diese Geste zum Vorschein.  
„Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, mein Lord?"  
"Wie gehen die Missionen voran? Habt ihr endlich etwas herausgefunden?" kam die barsche und fordernde Frage der Gestalt während sie ihren Untergebenen erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Mein Lord, bei einem Erfolg hätten wir Euch bereits unverzüglich Bericht erstattet. Wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht, um den Jungen ausfindig zu machen. Aus sicherer Quelle wissen wir, dass er sich nicht unter dem Schutz Dumbledores befindet und bei seinem Muggel Verwandten, war ebenfalls keine Spur von ihm."

"Wart ihr auch bei den Weasleys!?"  
"Ja, mein Lord" kam die knappe Antwort Lucius. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Mann erhoben und blickte seinen Meister nun direkt in diese kalten Augen, welche ihn nachdenklich musterten.  
"Wirklich äußerst eigenartig..." langsam erhob sich Voldemort von seinem Thron und ging auf seinen Diener zu.  
"Wer konnte wohl von dem Attentat auf Potter gewusst haben, um ihm rechtzeitig und so kurzfristig vor dem Bevorstehenden zu retten? Schließlich waren doch nur Leute aus meinen engeren Kreisen eingeweiht, oder nicht?"  
Lucius wusste genau auf was sein Meister anspielte. „Ich werde mich unverzüglich darum kümmern, was oder wer dahinter steckt!" erneut verneigte er sich tief vor seinem Meister. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für euch tun?"

„Allerdings. Es geht um Narzissa."  
„Narzissa mein Lord?" für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man in Lucius Gesicht eine Spur von Verblüffung erkennen, jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder im Griff.  
„Es kommt selten vor, dass Frauen in meine engeren Kreise aufgenommen werden. Das sollte für gewöhnlich als große Ehre anerkennt werden, für jedermann natürlich. Und da du Lucius zu meinen engsten Vertrauten zählst habe ich mich damals entschlossen deine Frau ebenso auf zu nehmen. Doch mittlerweile zweifle ich doch sehr an ihrem Willen."

„Verzeiht meine Frau. Es ist weniger ihr Wille, als ihre Angst. Sie lässt sich mehrheitlich von Gefühlen Leiten als von ihrem Verstand Gebrauch zu machen. Aber seid gewiss, mein Lord. Narzissa hat nicht die Absicht euch jemals zu hintergehen. Sie steht voll und ganz auf unserer Seite!"

„Ich glaube dir schon, Lucius. Allerdings genügt das allein nicht. Was sind denn schon Worte? Wenn ich jedem allein durch Beteuerungen glauben würde, so wäre das Ende meiner Herrschaft nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich möchte, dass du dich um deine Frau kümmerst und sollte sie sich immer noch weigern, dann weißt du was zu tun ist." Voldemort konnte sich ein kleines sadistisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich habe verstanden" erwiderte Lucius monoton, ehe sein Meister fort fuhr. „Und bezüglich des Aufnahmerituals gibt es einige Veränderungen. Aufgrund der Umstände und Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit, findet die Zeremonie nun um einiges früher statt, als geplant. Macht euch bereit, ich lasse euch schon bald zu mir rufen."

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand deutete die Gestalt Lucius an zu verschwinden. „Das war alles" sagte dieser und Lucius schritt, mit einer leichten Verbeugung, rückwärts davon.  
Seine Schritte hallten noch eine Weile im großen Raum wider, um auch sogleich zu verstummen.  
Die Stille kehrte zurück und hinterließ keine Spuren, über das eben stattgefundene Gespräch.

Harry saß, mit einem Stück Pergament und einer Feder am Tisch, um endlich Ron und Hermine zu schreiben. Allerdings stellte sich dies als äußerst schwierig heraus, da Draco ihm verbot zu erzählen, wo und bei wem er sich befand. Zur Sicherheit würde der Slytherin auch noch den Brief lesen. Natürlich hatte er versucht sich gegen diese Abmachung zu wehren, aber Harry war nicht in der Position und Lage um Forderungen zu stellen. Es blieb ihm also keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Er wusste Hermine verbrachte den Großteil der Sommerferien bei Ron, wo er ja eigentlich auch hätte sein sollen. Doch ein gewisser Slytherin konnte es ja nicht lassen ihm nicht nur die Schulzeit sondern auch noch die Sommerferien zur Hölle zu machen.

Automatisch neigte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite um Draco, welcher im Bett lag und las, einen verärgerten Blick zu zuwerfen. Dieser wiederum spürte geradezu seinen Blick und hob den Kopf, um verwundert zurück zu blicken.

„Ist Irgendwas, Potter?" fuhr er ihn etwas gereizt an, wodurch sich der Gryffindor abwandte und erneut auf sein Pergamentstück starrte. Nach etlichen Minuten des Überlegens, fiel ihm endlich etwas ein.

Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine

Bitte macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es soweit gut, auch wenn es hier wirklich unerträglich ist.  
Versucht nicht mich zu finden.

Harry

Daraufhin ging er auf den Slytherin zu und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die Sache mit Malfoy, war ihm immer noch extrem peinlich und zu seinem Glück hatte der Blonde dies auch noch nicht angesprochen.  
Wie gesagt, _noch_ nicht.

Der Blonde las sich den Brief durch, während Harry es sich im Bett gemütlich machte, möglichst darauf bedacht, mit seinem Gegenüber einen Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

„Unerträglich?" fragte dieser auf einmal mit einer hochgezogenen Braue.  
„Ganz Recht, Malfoy. Und das war noch milde ausgedrückt!" Malfoy war von Harrys Ärger und Beleidigung unbeeindruckt, im Gegensatz schien es ihn eher zu amüsieren.  
„Hm… Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich denke, dass es dir hier ganz gut gefällt" meinte der Blonde spielerisch. Entsetzt und zornig zeitgleich, starrte er den, mittlerweile stehenden Slytherin, an, welcher Harry erst dreckig angrinste und ihm anschließend zu zwinkerte.  
Als hätte er es nicht gewusst!

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy" Weniger aus Trotz als aus Scham sah er stur in eine andere Richtung. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
Draco holte währenddessen grinsend seine graue Eule aus dem Käfig, band ihr den Brief ans Bein und ließ sie daraufhin aus dem Fenster nach Draußen frei.  
Harry sah dem schönen Geschöpf noch eine Weile hinterher und seufzte.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich das Bett ein wenig runter drückte und ihm wurde gleich klar, dass Malfoy sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Genervt schloss er für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen.  
Konnte der Typ ihn nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?  
Harry wunderte sich warum der Slytherin die ganze Zeit über denn schwieg? Kein einziges Wort des Hohnes oder Spottes überkam bis jetzt seinen Lippen. Ein neuer Rekord, dachte er sich sarkastisch.  
Unsicher drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige nun doch zu Draco um, welcher nur da saß und Harry mit einem Grinsen anstarrte.  
Misstrauisch beäugte der Gryffindor den Jungen neben sich.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt werden?" fragte Harry, doch bekam er nur ein lüsternes Starren als Antwort. „Hau ab, Malfoy! Ich hab genug von deinen Spielchen" forderte er ärgerlich. Trotzdem starrte der Blonde ihn weiterhin, mit einem Hauch von Amüsement an.  
„Das ist mir echt zu blöd!" murmelte Harry und wollte gerade aufstehen um sich von Malfoy zu entfernen. Allerdings wurde er zuvor von dem Blonden am Oberarm genommen und mit einer Kraft, die Harry ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, herum gewirbelt und an sich gerissen.  
Erschrocken starrte der Gryffindor in zwei sturmgraue und amüsierend funkelnde Augen. „Was zum….?!" „sscchhhhh…" kam ihn sein Gegenüber schon beinahe sanft dazwischen und Harry konnte seinen Atem an der Wange fühlen, was ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte.  
Noch nie war er dem Gesicht Malfoys so nahe und ohne es zu bemerken huschte sein Blick an seine sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, wo er dann auch verharrte.  
Bildetet sich Harry das nur ein oder kam ihm der Blonde immer näher?

„Draco?!" Ein Klopfen und die aufgeregten Rufe einer Frauenstimme rissen die Zwei schlagartig auseinander. „Draco Schatz? Bist du da?"

„Schnell da runter!" flüsterte Malfoy und zeigte unters Bett. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Ohne zu Zögern ging der Schwarzhaarige dem nach und Draco ging zur Türe um diese verärgert zu öffnen. Das ihm auch immer etwas dazwischen kommen musste?!  
„Was denn, Mutter?! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es wichtig ist!?" ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, schritt Narzissa in das Zimmer ihres einzigen Sohnes. „Draco.." seufzte sie und allein an ihrem Blick konnte man erahnen, dass seine Mutter nichts Gutes zum Mitteilen hatte.  
„ Ich hatte gerade ein langes Gespräch mit deinem Vater. Aufgrund diverser Umstände wurde beschlossen, dass deine Aufnahme bereits um einiges früher stattfinden wird."  
„Wie viel früher?" fragte Draco in einem eher gelangweilten Ton, denn seine Gedanken waren jetzt ganz wo anders. Er wollte dieses Gespräch einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen, um dann dort weiter zu machen, wo er gezwungen war auf zu hören.  
„Wann genau weiß ich nicht. Höchstens bleibt dir noch eine Woche…" Abrupt veränderte sich der teilnahmslose Blick Dracos. Seine Augen wurden groß und deutlich erkannte seine Mutter eine leichte Panik. Aus diesem Grund ging Narzissa auf ihren Sohn zu und legte jeweils eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Mitfühlend starrte sie ihm in die Augen „Schatz, sag mir die Wahrheit. Ist es das was du willst?"  
Mittlerweile hatte sich Draco wieder im Griff und sein üblicher Ausdruck hatte seinen Platz gefunden.  
„Und wenn ich es nicht wollen würde? Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach denn bitte machen?"  
„Es gäbe schon einen Ausweg. Du musst mir nur sagen was du willst. Ehrlich gesagt Draco, ist mir bei der ganzen Sache schon immer ein wenig unwohl gewesen. Und jetzt wo es um dich geht, mein Schatz, weiß ich nicht ob ich dich das wirklich machen lassen kann."  
„Ich glaube es ist immer noch meine Entscheidung, was ich mache!" erwiderte der Blonde kühl, was Narzisse einen kleinen Stich versetzte, sie sich dies jedoch nicht anmerken lies.  
„Nimm das nicht so auf die leichte Schulter, Draco! Das ist kein Spiel! Versteh doch, ich…. Ich habe wirklich Angst um dich!"  
Der Blonde machte gerade Anstalten zu antworten, allerdings hielt er inne. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter doch Recht? Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nie so wirklich überlegt, ob das wirklich der Weg war, den er einschlagen wollte. Für ihn war es immer selbstverständlich gewesen. Schon mit jungen Jahren hatte er begonnen mit seinem Vater zu trainieren, um so viel und schnell wie möglich Wissen an zu eignen. Und über die Jahre hinweg wuchs sein Ehrgeiz immer mehr an. Sein Vater versicherte ihm, dass er all seine Ambitionen mit der Hilfe Voldemorts erreichen würde.  
„Danke für deine Fürsorge Mutter, aber auch wenn ich das wirklich nicht wollen würde, könnte ich nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Es wäre alles umsonst gewesen und was würde Vater nur von mir denken?"  
Leicht enttäuscht – mehr von sich selbst – musterte Narzissa ihr Kind. Sie hätte schon viel früher etwas unternehmen sollen, denn jetzt war es zu spät. Durch ihre Naivität und ihre Liebe zu ihrem Mann hatte sie sich blenden lassen und nun verlor sie ihren Sohn ebenso an Voldemort. Sie versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu halten.  
„Gut, wenn das deine Entscheidung ist. Ich hoffe du bist dir wirklich sicher…"

„Das hoffe ich doch auch!" Erschrocken zuckten Narzissa und Draco zusammen und drehten sich synchron zu der offen stehenden Türe hin, an dessen Türrahmen sich Lucius Malfoy lässig gelehnt hatte.  
Schließlich war es Narzissa, welche das Schweigen durchbrach und auf ihren Mann zu ging „Lucius…" seufzte sie, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und streichelte seine Wange, in der Hoffnung ihn dadurch etwas zu beruhigen „Du musst doch verstehen, er ist unser einziger Sohn…" erklärte sie und versuchte ihn mit ihrem Blick zu besänftigen.  
Doch Lucius griff nur nach ihren Handgelenken und sagte eisern: „Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß Draco ganz genau wo sein Platz ist." Narzissa sah ihren Mann mit großen Augen an und wollte bereits etwas erwidern, doch ihr Mann kam ihr zuvor. „Geh doch bitte in mein Büro, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen. Ich komme sofort nach." Nach einem letzten liebevollen Blick auf ihren Sohn ging die blonde Frau schließlich dieser Aufforderung nach.  
Lucius betrat allmählich den Raum und sah sich argwöhnisch um. Er schritt gefährlich nahe an das Bett heran, unter dem sich Harry gerade mit lautem Herzklopfen befand.  
Nachdem er den Teller mit Essen am Nachttisch musterte, wandte er sich schließlich an seinen Sohn.  
„Ich hoffe durch das überflüssige Gespräch mit deiner Mutter hast du dich nicht verunsichern lassen."  
„Natürlich nicht." Sagte Draco überzeugend und nachdem Lucius seinem Sohn noch einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, ging er langsamen Schrittes wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
Der Slytherin atmete ein Mal ganz tief aus und schmiss sich dann erleichtert auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen.  
Als er sie nach einiger Zeit abermals öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Harry schweigend neben ihm saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte.

Dieser eben, wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Oder ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte.  
Er hatte dem Gespräch zwischen Draco und seinen Eltern neugierig und aufmerksam zugehört. Und er wusste auch ganz genau, um was es sich handelte.  
Normalerweise würde er dem Blonden wahrscheinlich eine Predigt halten, wie dumm sein Verhalten und Handeln seiner Meinung nach doch ist. Allerdings würde das niemanden etwas bringen. Draco hatte sich entschieden und ihm selbst müsste es eigentlich egal sein, was er aus seinem Leben machte.

Demzufolge schwieg er, ebenfalls wie Malfoy, weiter.

Es war spät in der Nacht und der Stille nach zu urteilen, schien es, als ob jeder in Malfoy Manor schlafen würde.  
Ein schriller und laut hallender Aufschrei ließen Harry und Draco synchron aufwachen. Ahnungslos starrten sie sich einige Sekunden an, als Draco schließlich seinen Zauberstab nahm, aufsprang, Harry befahl, er solle hier auf ihn warten und aus dem Zimmer verschwand.  
Hektisch lief der Slytherin Gänge entlang, rannte Stiegen abwärts und durchsuchte so ziemlich jeden Raum. Er konnte nicht sagen, von wo der Schrei herkam.  
Letztendlich rannte er stürmisch Richtung Haupthalle. Er übersprang die letzten drei Stufen und blieb dann mitten im Raum stehen. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte er kaum etwas erkennen und seine Augen brauchten noch ein wenig um die Umrisse in seiner Umgebung erkennen zu können.  
„Lumos" flüsterte er und ein helles Licht erschien an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Langsam ging er durch die große Halle und sah sich sorgfältig um. Von wo kam bloß dieser Schrei? Er war sich sicher, dass er aus diesem Haus stammte, sonst hätten er und Harry ihn nicht so deutlich gehört.  
Plötzlich konnte er ein Schemen an der Wand erkennen. Vorsichtig ging er auf diesen zu und bereits nach wenigen Schritten stellte sich dieser als seine Mutter heraus, welche an der Wand kauerte. Warum saß sie mitten in der Nacht am Boden? Weinte sie etwa?  
„Mutter was ist passiert?" fragte er sie sanft, doch er bekam keine Reaktion, weshalb er noch näher an sie heran ging und seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und die Frau leicht schüttelte. Erschrocken zuckte er einen Schritt zurück, als die Frau plötzlich seitwärts rutschte und auf den harten Boden aufprallte. Regungslos lag sie da und erst jetzt erblickte der Junge die Blutlache auf dem Boden, die von ihrem schön geformten Körper ausging. Einzelne Blonde Strähnen verdeckten ihr Gesicht, doch Draco sah deutlich die leblosen aufgerissenen Augen, die ins Nichts starrten.  
Ein großer Kloß bildete sich in Dracos Hals und sein Puls sowie sein Atem beschleunigten sich so sehr, dass er glaubte er würde gleich kollabieren. Geschockt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund, ließ den Zauberstab fallen und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Sein ganzer Körper begann unaufhörlich zu zittern, wodurch er nicht mehr in der Lage, sein eigenes Gewicht zu tragen und er auf den Boden fiel.  
„Nein…" keuchte er. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und ein Tränenstrom rann seinen Wangen entlang.

Ohne dass er es wirklich wahrnahm, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Schon gut, Draco." Hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. „Ich weiß dieser Verlust ist äußerst schmerzvoll, aber du sollst wissen, dass manchmal Opfer gebracht werden müssen, mein Sohn. Sie hat ihr Leben für uns geopfert. Du solltest ihr dankbar sein."

Die Worte seines Vaters drangen nur sehr schwach zu ihm hindurch. Die ganze Zeit über starrte er fassungslos seine tote Mutter an, während ihn immer noch die Tränen übermannten und er ununterbrochen schluchzte.  
„Geh in dein Zimmer, Draco." Befahl Lucius beinahe sanft und half seinem Sohn sogar auf die Beine. Er gab ihm einen kleinen Anstoß, da er von selbst keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.  
Langsam ging er wieder in Richtung seines Zimmers. Die Tränen und der Stich in seiner Brust ließen nicht nach. Das Bild seiner toten Mutter hatte sich in seinem Kop festgesetzt. Auf halbem Weg, blieb er auf einmal mitten im Gang stehen. Seine Beine zitterten so stark, dass er es nicht schaffte noch einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen. Somit ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und vergrub laut schluchzend das Gesicht in den Händen.

Tbc


	5. Mörder

Mörder

Wie sollte er jemals darüber hinweg kommen? Die einzige Person in seinem Leben, die ihm stets so viel Halt, Verständnis und Mitgefühl gab, ist nun für immer fort! Die Gedanken und die Erinnerungen an sie und vor allem der letzte Umgang mit ihr, der ihm immer wieder ungewollt vor Augen geführt wurde, versetzten ihm einen tiefen Stich im Herzen. Ob seine Tränen je versiegen würden?  
Wusste sie, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? Wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal annähernd so sehr, wie er es in Wirklichkeit tat. Und diese Tatsache bereitete ihm die größten Schmerzen überhaupt…

Was hatte sein Vater in der besagten Nacht noch mal gesagt? Sie hatte sich für ihr Leben geopfert? Aber wieso, was hatte sie denn verbrochen? Und warum hatte sein Vater nicht etwas dagegen unternommen? Er war doch Voldemorts engster Vertrauter, da müsste man ja Einfluss haben…?  
Mit dem Wissen, dass sein zukünftiger Meister seine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hatte, könnte er ihm doch nicht einfach so weiterhin folgen…? Wie soll er jemandem Treue schwören, der ihm seine Mutter genommen hat, gleichgültig aus welchen Gründen auch immer!?  
Und sein Vater hatte auch noch gesagt, dass er dankbar sein sollte… Auch wenn es oberflächlich betrachtet eine sehr selbstlose Tat war, so war es dennoch seiner Meinung nach nicht gerecht, dass sie ihr Leben für seines und das seines Vaters geben musste.

Und was sollte er jetzt tun? So kurz vor seiner Aufnahme einfach einen Rückzieher machen? Wohin sollte er gehen und wie sollte er das seinem Vater erklären, denn dieser war die letzte Person, welche ihm mit Verständnis und Einsicht entgegen kommen würde.

Es blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen. Das war bereits seit langem seine Bestimmung. Wie es ihm sein Vater schon von klein auf eingeprägt hat, unterdrückte er seine Wut und Trauer und ging seinen Weg.

* * *

Was war denn mit dem Slytherin los? Seit der Nacht, in der sie diesen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei gehört haben, hat sich sein Verhalten dermaßen verändert, dass es manchmal sogar ein wenig beängstigend war.  
Er war äußerst schweigsam und gedankenverloren. Sein Ausdruck war starr und eisig, schon beinahe gefühllos.  
Einmal hatte er ihn sogar angesprochen und Harry kam es vor, als hätte dieser einfach durch ihn hindurch geschaut.  
Blöde Kommentare, Anspielungen oder Annäherungen gab es kaum mehr – nicht, dass er diese vermisste – es war nur recht untypisch für ihn. Und wenn es einmal vorkam, dass Malfoy einen blöden Spruch abließ, dann wirkte dieser eher unglaubwürdig.

Keinen Schimmer was passiert war, aber irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein. In der besagten Nacht hatte Harry noch ewig lange auf den Blonden gewartet, doch er kam nicht mehr zurück. Natürlich ist er irgendwann ungewollt wieder eingeschlafen und am nächsten Tag war Malfoy nicht in seinem Zimmer.  
Seine Neugierde war sehr groß und aus diesem Grund hatte er Draco auch über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht gefragt. Und was hatte dieser bloß gemacht…? Einfach ignoriert?!  
Aber im Endeffekt war es ihm doch egal und über Malfoy sollte er sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Alles was zählte war, dass er endlich von hier verschwinden konnte. Wie lange er jetzt hier war, wusste er nicht genau. Vielleicht zwei Wochen oder mehr? Nichtsdestotrotz hoffte er darauf, das Malfoy endlich die erlösenden Worte: „Ich lass dich gehen, Potter!" sprach. Noch einen weiteren Tag voller Angst und Panik, dass er entdeckt werden könnte, würden ihn bestimmt bald um den Verstand bringen.  
Aber was sollte er denn schon Großartiges machen? Er hatte keinen Zauberstab und jedes Mal, wenn er alleine war und versuchte die Türe oder das Fenster zu öffnen, bekam er selbst bei der kleinsten Berührung eine Art Schock verpasst, die seine Finger ungeheuer schmerzen ließen.  
Somit war seine einzige Hoffnung von irgendwem gerettet zu werden oder – was am unwahrscheinlichsten war – Malfoy ließ ihn gehen…

Harry saß, wie üblich auf seinem Bett und beobachtete den Slytherin, welcher ebenfalls auf der Kante seines eigenen Bettes saß und wie schon die ganze Zeit in den letzten Tagen Löcher in die Luft starrte. Dass man so lange völlig regungslos dasitzen konnte, war für Harry ein Rätsel. Malfoy musste wirklich sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken sein. Wenn er bloß wissen würde, was ihn beschäftigte. Wie gesagt, es interessierte ihn im Grunde gar nicht, aber was sollte er hier schon machen? Und bevor er sich zu Tode langweilte, nahm er die Herausforderung an, den Blonden endlich zum Reden zu bringen.

„Ehm… Malfoy?" fragt er, doch wie erwartet antwortete sein Gegenüber nicht. Gut, dann eben noch ein Versuch. „ Malfoy?!" rief er nun energischer, was er sogleich wieder bereute, da Draco dadurch aus seiner Starre erwachte, seinen Kopf neigte und Harry gehässig anfunkelte. „Was ist, Potter?!" spie er und Harry war aufgrund der harten Tonlage ein wenig überrumpelt und eingeschüchtert. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte – und traute sich auch nicht mehr.

„Wird's dann bald?!"  
Harry atmete kurz ein und aus. „Also Malfoy… ich weiß… ehm… du - du sagtest mir letzten eh schon…ehm… ich wollte nur… also… auch wenn du nicht…"  
„Ist es dir vielleicht möglich in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen, anstatt irgendein unverständliches Zeug daher zu reden?" Der Gryffindor nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Er durfte sich bloß nicht einschüchtern lassen… „Ich wollte wissen, was in der Nacht vor drei Tagen passiert ist!" forderte Harry.  
„Ah du willst es also wissen?"  
„Ehm… ja hab ich doch gerade gesagt…" Harry war verwirrt und schreckte kurz zusammen, als Malfoy plötzlich aufstand und auf ihn zuging. Der Blonde stützte sich links und Recht von Harry am Bett ab und kam seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Kalt blickte er in die grünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen, wodurch dieser automatisch versuchte von Malfoy weg zu rücken, allerdings war hinter ihm bereits das Bettende.  
„Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, was du willst, Potter. Also hör auf ständig zu fragen. Es geht dich einen Dreck an. Ist das klar?"  
„Ich… ehm…"  
„Ist das klar?!" fragte der Blonde bedrohlich und Harry musste schlucken. Aber verdammt, er darf nicht schon wieder den Schwanz einziehen. Malfoy machte im Grunde eh mit ihm, was er wollte. Er musste ihm endlich zeigen, dass er sich nicht alles einfach so gefallen ließ.  
„Malfoy… also erstens halte bitte Abstand von mir." Sagte er in einem ruhigen und lässigen Ton und stieß den Blonden von sich. „Und zweitens hör auf mich so zu behandeln, als wäre ich dein Eigentum und ich müsste dir bedingungslos gehorchen. Ich bin auch nicht dein Untergebener, dem du Befehle erteilen kannst!"  
„Ich würde aufpassen, Potter. Du befindest dich nicht gerade in der Position, wo man es sich erlauben kann Forderungen zu stellen. Sieh es doch realistisch. Du bist und bleibst auf mich angewiesen und bei auch nur einem einzigen falschen Wort, könnte ich mit dir weiß Gott was anstellen."  
„Soll mich diese Drohung etwa beeindrucken?"  
„Ich will damit nur sagen, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest. Und auch wenn dein kleines Gryffindor Hirn das nicht verstehen und verarbeiten kann, so musst du dir dennoch eingestehen, dass ich dich in meiner Gewalt habe. Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will. Vielleicht wird es noch einige Zeit dauern, bis du verstehst, dass du mit Sturheit nicht weit kommen wirst und mir durch diese Erkenntnis endlich mal gehorchst"  
„Gehorchst…?" fragte Harry erschüttert. „Sag mal, Malfoy bist du irgendwie schwer von Begriff?! Ich habe doch gerade eben gesagt, dass du mich nicht so behandeln sollst, als wäre ich dein Hündchen!" schrie er schon beinahe, stand hastig vom Bett auf und starrte seinen Gegenüber hasserfüllt an. Allerdings ließ sich der Slytherin davon nicht beeindrucken und gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich.  
„Aber du bist doch mein Hündchen, Potter. Du solltest mal anfangen dir deiner Situation bewusst zu werden!"  
„Sag mal, was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?! Was für ein eingebildeter und arroganter Arsch kann man eigentlich sein, um so einen Schwachsinn von sich zu geben?! Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich bei dir gefangen zu halten und wie dein Eigen zu behandeln?! Oder brauchst du das etwa, weil du selbst wie ein Sklave von Voldemort und deinem Vater behandelt wirst?!"  
Plötzlich ergriff Malfoy Harry barsch am Kragen und zog ihn wieder nah an sich. Harry sah nach langem wieder Gefühlsregungen in dem Antlitz Dracos. Seine Augen blitzten bedrohlich und sein Gesicht war von seiner Wut verzerrt.  
„Wage es nicht so mit mir zu sprechen, Potter! Es ist mir gleichgültig, dass du nicht fähig bist zu verstehen, dass ich einfach die Oberhand habe. Ich rate dir dich jetzt auf dein Bett zu setzten, ruhig zu bleiben und deinen verdammten Mund zu halten, ehe ich etwas tue, was ich nachher noch bereuen werde!"  
Für Harry war das zu viel. Seine ganze Wut stieg ihm so sehr zu Kopf, dass er nicht einmal mehr im Stande war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Unerwartet und mit einer Kraft, die Draco nicht kannte und dem Schwarzhaarigen jemals zugetraut hätte, stieß er den Blonden mit voller Wucht von sich weg. Dieser stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu fangen. Vergeblich denn mit einem lauten Krachen, fiel Malfoy grob gegen seinen Kleiderkasten, der gefährlich zu schwanken begann, und landete dann mit einem harten Aufprall auf den Boden. Vor lauter Schmerzen sog Draco erst stark die Luft ein, schloss dann die Augen und senkte seinen Kopf.  
Harry starrte wie gebannt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den am Boden liegenden Malfoy. Anfangs noch geschockt über seine eigene Tat, so umspielten auch sogleich ein triumphales Lächeln seine Lippen. Das hatte er nun davon. Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass Harry ohne seinen Zauberstab handgreiflich werden würde. Es ist die eigene Schuld des Blonden anzunehmen, der Gryffindor würde sich jemals und ohne Gegenwehr fügen.  
Plötzlich vernahm der Schwarzhaarige ein Geräusch, wodurch sein Lächeln sofort erstarb. Fassungslos starrte er Malfoy an, dessen Schultern leicht bebten und dessen Schluchzen deutlich zu vernehmen war. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er meinen, dass er gerade träumt. Vor ihm saß Draco Malfoy am Boden und weinte?!  
Verdammt was hatte er nur getan?!  
Sein schlechtes Gewissen ergriff erbarmungslos nach ihm.  
Blitzartig stürmte er auf den Blonden und kniete sich zu ihm hin. „Malfoy ich…" begann er und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es… es tut mir wirklich leid… ich – ich wollte das nicht…" entschuldigte er sich, als er die kaum verständliche und weinerliche Stimme seines Gegenüber hörte. „Potter, du Idiot. Das ist es doch gar nicht." Flüsterte er verärgert, doch sein Zustand verlieh seiner Stimme nicht den gewünschten harten Unterton.  
„Warum…. Aber was hast du dann?" Da der Slytherin auch nach längerer Zeit nicht antwortete, versuchte es der Schwarzhaarige erneut. „Sag doch einfach, was los ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Tz…" schnaubte Malfoy. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen."  
„Aber vielleicht doch! Wenn du mir nur mal erzählen würdest, was los ist. Und wir können dann gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen!" Harry glaubte zu wissen, warum der Junge vor ihm so verzweifelt war und er hoffte, dass er mit seiner Behauptung Recht behielt.  
„Verdammt, Potter!" schrie Malfoy aufgebracht. „Du kannst nichts tun! Keiner kann was tun!"  
„Aber wenn du doch nur…"  
„Meine Mutter ist tot!" schrie er, als er seinen Kopf hob und den Schwarzhaarigen aus roten und verquollenen Augen anstarrte.  
Fassungslos erwiderte er den Blick Malfoys. Also mit seiner Behauptung ist er weit daneben gelegen.  
Der Slytherin vergrub wieder sein Gesicht und ließ seiner Verzweiflung weiterhin freien Lauf. Harry hätte sich in all den Jahren, die er Malfoy kannte nie im Leben vorstellen können jemals Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Aber egal was man für ein Mensch war, der Tod eines geliebten Elternteils wünschte er wirklich niemanden.

Und was sollte er nun tun? Im Trösten war er nie wirklich gut gewesen und die Tatsache, dass es sich hier um Draco Malfoy handelte, erschwerte ihm die Situation ungemein.  
Schließlich setzte er sich neben den Blonden hin und legte seinen Arm um ihn und verblüffend stellte er fest, dass dieser sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Im Gegenteil schmiegte er sich an Harry und krallte seine Finger in dessen Shirt.  
Der Gryffindor hätte erwartet, dass ihm die Nähe des anderen, wie sonst auch immer, unangenehm sein würde. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er seine Wärme und sein Zutrauen genoss. .  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Zittern und Schluchzen von Draco verebbte und er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Schließlich blickte er auf, direkt in das Antlitz Harrys, welcher von dem Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht – ein wenig! – fasziniert war. Seine leicht geröteten Wangen und seine glasigen Augen zogen den Gryffindor regelrecht in einen Bann. Noch nie hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihn so gesehen, wie jetzt.  
„Danke" hauchte plötzlich der Blonde Harry zu und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. Und ehe er sich versah, drückte Malfoy sanft seine Lippen auf seine.  
Dieser zarte Kuss dauerte nur einige Sekunden und trotzdem verursachten sie ein Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Harry wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockierte. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy ihn auf solche eine Weise geküsst oder bei dem Schwarzhaarigen bedankt hatte.

Sie verharrten noch lange in dieser Position und nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Harry schließlich die gedehnten und gleichmäßigen Atemzüge Dracos.  
Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihm, versuchte ihn irgendwie auf zu helfen und zum Bett zu bringen. Wenn Malfoy ihm im Schlaf unterbewusst nicht geholfen hätte, dann hätte Harry dies auch ganz bestimmt nicht allein geschafft.  
Er beobachtete Draco, wie er sich mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln in sein Bett kuschelte und unwillkürlich musste der Gryffindor ebenso lächeln.  
Nichtsdestotrotz musste sich der Dunkelhaarige über sich selbst ärgern. Auch wenn es eine schwierige Situation war, so wollte und konnte sich Harry doch nicht immer auf den Slytherin und seine Spielchen einlassen.  
Vorhin haben sie sich noch heftig gestritten, was sogar bis zur Handgreiflichkeit geführt hatte und gleich daraufhin lagen sie sich gegenseitig in den Armen.  
Zugegeben war vielleicht mittlerweile das Wort Hass nicht mehr sehr treffend. Hin und wieder war Malfoy ganz akzeptabel.  
Wie von selbst streckte Harry seinen Arm aus und strich dem Schlafenden eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Er sah im Moment so unschuldig und auf eine Art und Weise auch irgendwie ganz lieb aus.  
Schlagartig stoppte er die Berührung, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er überhaupt tat. Er wandte sich von Draco ab, stellte sich vor den Spiegel, direkt neben der Türe und musterte sich selbst. Er konnte eine leichte Wut in seinem eigenen Antlitz erkennen. Er sollte endlich aufhören sich so viele Gedanken über den Slytherin zu machen, denn es bereitete ihm bloß Kopfschmerzen.

„Draco!" Der Gryffindor zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als urplötzlich eine dröhnende Stimme ertönte. Laut stampfenden Schritte waren immer deutlicher zu vernehmen und abermals rief Lucius barsch. „Draco!" Dieser eben wurde durch die Stimme seines Vaters grob aus seinem Traum gerissen. Erschrocken saß er kerzengerade im Bett und starrte Harry aus großen aber auch noch schläfrigen Augen an. Malfoy legte seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, um Harry zu deuten kein Wort von sich zu geben. Für einen kurzen Zeitraum herrschte völlige Stille. Von seinem Vater war nichts mehr zu hören, allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, als plötzlich und mit einem lauten Knall die Türe schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und hart auf Harry landete. Der Dunkelhaarige hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen aufgrund seines nun pochenden Kopfes, doch biss er sich in die Lippe, um ja keinen Ton von sich zu geben.  
Lucius trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab und ernster Miene ins Zimmer seines Sohnes. Harry versteckte sich so weit wie möglich hinter der Türe und hoffte Mr. Malfoy würde ihn nicht bemerken.  
Der Blick des Mannes schweifte durch das ganze Zimmer und blieb anschließend an Dracos Gesicht hängen. Schnell hatte er sich wieder im Griff und setzte seinen üblichen Ausdruck auf, was ihm äußerst schwer fiel, da er innerlich so nervös und angespannt war wie noch nie. Harry ging es nicht besser. Das Pochen seines Herzschlages war so laut, dass er befürchtete Lucius könnte es hören.  
„Du hast die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen?"  
„Ich wollte ein wenig meine Ruhe haben, Vater." Antwortete der Junge, immer noch auf dem Bett sitzend.  
„Als ob ich dir nichts Besseres beigebracht hätte. Es war mir ein Leichtes sie zu öffnen." Meinte dieser abwertend, ehe er fortfuhr. „Wie auch immer. Zieh dir deine Robe an. Der Lord erwartet uns."  
„Ja, Vater."  
Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf sein Zimmer wandte sich Lucius von seinem Sohn ab und ging wieder Richtung Tür, allerdings stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung und ohne den Jüngeren an zu sehen sagte er. „Ach und Draco. Enttäusch mich ja nicht!" Und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung stolzierte er aus dem Zimmer und schloss dabei die Tür hinter sich.

Harry, immer noch starr vor Angst, wagte es nicht sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. Zu groß war noch der Schock.  
Überaus erleichtert schenkte Draco Harry ein kleines beruhigendes Lächeln, ehe er schleunigst seinen Umhang suchte und sich anschließend umzog. Innerhalb weniger Zeit war der Slytherin fertig und wollte gerade Richtung Tür gehen.  
„Malfoy?" sagte Harry, welcher sich derweil ein wenig beruhigt und sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und Draco hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Du… du willst das doch nicht wirklich, oder?"  
Längeres Schweigen folgte, jedoch bekam er keine Antwort. Der Blonde öffnete bloß die Tür, um sie anschließend von außen mit einem Zauber zu verriegeln – dieses Mal ließ er sich einen schwierigeren einfallen.

Harry blieb alleine zurück im Zimmer. Große Wut keimte erneut in ihm auf und der Gedanke daran, worauf Draco sich gleich einlassen würde verschlimmerte es außerordentlich. Aber der Gryffindor war sich sicher, dass das nicht Malfoys Wille war. Warum hatte er sich nie dagegen gewehrt?

* * *

Sein Gesicht war durch die Kapuze fast gänzlich verdeckt. Zu seinem Glück, denn ansonsten hätte man ihm seine Nervosität und leichte Angst auf alle Fälle angemerkt.  
Als er im großen und schwach beleuchteten Saal ankam, war bereits die Mehrheit der Todesser anwesend. Reglos standen sie in einem Halbkreis, wo der Junge bereits erwartet wurde.  
Seine Schritte hallten laut wieder, während er direkt auf den Thron zuging, wo sein Meister mit zwei roten und amüsierend dreinblickenden Augen, saß. Malfoy blieb stehen, kniete sich ergeben vor Voldemort nieder und richtete den Blick auf den Boden.  
„Erhebe dich." Befahl ihm die zischelnde Stimme und Draco ging dem auf Anhieb nach, wobei er das Zittern in seinen Beinen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„Warum stehst du heute vor mir, Draco Malfoy?"  
„Mein Lord, nichts würde mich mehr mit Stolz und Ehre erfüllen, als Euch zu dienen:"  
„Das sollte es auch." Grinste Voldemort und ging auf den blonden Jungen zu. „Nun, Draco wie du weißt braucht es viel mehr als Worte um mich von deiner Treue zu überzeugen."  
„Ja, mein Lord." Sagte der Junge monoton. Er wusste bereits, was ungefähr auf ihn zu kommen würde, da ihm sein Vater jedes Mal von den Aufnahmeritualen erzählt hatte, damit ihm ja kein Fehler unterlaufen würde und er vor dem Bevorstehenden gefasst wäre.  
Ein Crutiatus an zu wenden wird nicht weiter allzu schlimm oder schwierig sein. Er wusste, wie der Zauber geht und er hatte ihn bereits auch einmal verwendet. Und zwar unabsichtlich gegen seinen Vater als sie gemeinsam trainierten. Zwar hatte er für diesen Fehler das Dreifache zurückbekommen, dennoch erinnerte er sich immer wieder gerne an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl damals. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er in einem kurzen Augenblick solch eine große Macht und Überlegenheit empfunden hatte. Es gab keine schlechten und keine Guten Gedanken, sondern einfach nur diese unglaublichen Empfindungen. Und da ihm sein Vater versicherte, dass es ihm an Voldemorts Seite stets so gehen würde, trug dieser Moment viel zu seiner Entscheidung bei.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, wie sehr er eigentlich mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet war und dabei alles um sich herum vergessen hatte.  
Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron, er selbst stand inmitten der Todesser und alle schienen zu warten.  
Verdammt, er hatte keine Ahnung, was von ihm verlangt wurde…?

Zwei Todesser kamen auf ihn zu und für einen kurzen Moment packte ihn die Angst. Doch dann bemerkte er die Geschalt, welche die beiden Männer mit sich schliefen und vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden fallen ließen.  
Durch das schwache Licht konnte er die Person vor sich kaum sehen, allerdings verriet ihm ein deutliches Schluchzen, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte.  
Ein Mädchen?! Vater hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass es ein Verräter aus Voldemorts Kreisen sein würde?  
Durch eine Handbewegung Voldemorts wurden die Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtet und somit der ganze Saal mit Licht erfüllt.  
Jetzt erst konnte er deutlich das Mädchen vor sich sehen. Das überaus kleine Mädchen, wahrscheinlich gerade mal 10 Jahre alt. Allem Anschein nach war diese bewusstlos gewesen, denn jetzt erst regte sie sich, öffnete die Augen, hob ihren Kopf und sah Draco aus gequälten und ängstlichen Augen an. Ihr Blick wurde noch panischer, als sie zudem auch noch die Todesser und anschließend Voldemort entdeckte.  
„Darf ich dir dein erstes Opfer vorstellen? Victoria Johnson. Ein einfaches Mädchen aus Londen. Eine Muggel – nichts Besonderes." Ein Grinsen umspielte die dünnen Lippen seines Meisters, ehe er fort fuhr. „Für den Anfang genügt ein Cruciatus."  
Leicht schockiert sah er auf das Mädchen herab. Warum hatte ihm sein Vater nicht erzählt, dass er ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen foltern sollte? Dann hätte er sich wenigstens darauf einstellen können.  
Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen, allerdings viel es ihm merkwürdigerweise etwas schwer diesen einfachen Zauber zu vollführen, während diese Victoria ihn mit solch großen bemitleidenswerten Augen entgegen starrte. Er fühlte wie alle Blicke in seinem Umkreis auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er durfte sich jetzt kein Mitleid erlauben, sondern zeigen, zu was er fähig war.  
„Crucio." Sagte er und der grüne Strahl erwischte das Mädchen, das abrupt vor lauter Schmerzen schrill aufschrie, welche den ganzen Raum erfüllten.  
Obwohl Draco die Tränen bemerkte, die ihre Wangen entlang rannen, versuchte er sich bloß auf das Machtgefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, zu konzentrieren. Die Schreie der Muggel wurden allmählich leiser, woraufhin der blonde Junge den Zauber stoppte.  
Das Mädchen weinte und schluchzte haltlos am Boden und ohne es zu wollen verspürte Draco bei diesem Anblick einen Hauch von Mitleid für sie.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, weil dieses Bild in ihm Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit hervorrief? Ihm ging es früher sehr oft genauso, da sein Vater kaum für seine Barmherzigkeit bekannt war.  
„Sehr gut, Draco. Und nun bereiten wir dem ein schnelles Ende." Geschockt wandte sich Malfoy zu seinem Meister um und flüsterte ein kaum verständliches: „Was?"  
Voldemort grinste nur und befahl: „Töte sie!"

Langsam drehte der Junge sich wieder zu dem Weinenden Mädchen um. Nervosität und Unsicherheit übermannten ihn und ließen den Slytherin erneut erzittern.  
So gut er konnte versuchte er all seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, um seine Angst und Zweifel zu verbergen. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen vor allem nicht vor Voldemort, ansonsten würde es ihm bestimmt nicht anders ergehen, als dem kleinen Mädchen selbst.  
Erneut hob er seinen Zauberstab. Spätestens jetzt war für alle sichtbar, wie sehr seine Hand zitterte.  
Er öffnete den Mund um den Zauber auszusprechen, doch entkam ihm kein einziges Wort. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ein unschuldiges Leben auszulöschen.  
Wieso fühlte er soviel für eine einzige, unbedeutende und noch dazu eine ihm unbekannte Person? Noch nie hatte er sich für andere geschert, also was war denn jetzt anders?  
„Was ist denn los? Ist dir der Zauber etwa entgangen?" spöttelte Voldemort. „Oder muss ich an dir zweifeln?"  
Er hatte keine Wahl. Entweder sein Leben oder ihres.  
Er musste sich beweisen und das durfte ihm jetzt nicht im Wege stehen. Zu lange schon hatte er bis zu dem heutigen Tage hingearbeitet. Es war eben seine Bestimmung, was anderes gab es nicht.  
Draco schloss seine Augen, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wenn das Licht in den Augen des Mädchens erlosch. Sein Herz raste und das Zittern wurde stets schlimmer.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich „Avada Kedavra" flüsterte er und der rote Strahl erreichte zielsicher den Körper des kleinen Mädchens, welches vergeblichst versuchte sich zu schützen, indem sie die Hände vor ihrem kleinen runden Gesicht hielt.

Braune, traurige und enttäuschte Augen starrten den Slytherin an, ehe sie sich schlossen und ihr ganzer Leib mit voller Wucht auf den Boden aufprallte.


	6. Erwischt

Erwischt

Er hatte es tatsächlich getan! Er hatte ein unschuldiges Mädchen ermordet. Allein dieser Gedanke wirkte im Nachhinein absurd und surreal und er zweifelte an der Wirklichkeit seiner Tat, da er sich nicht gedacht hätte jemals zu so etwas fähig sein zu können.  
Der Anblick des leblosen Körpers am Boden, nachdem er den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und verursachte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Plagende Schuldgefühle quälten ihn und ließen ihn schwindeln, während ihm ununterbrochen eine kleine Stimme vorwurfsvoll „Mörder" zuflüsterte.  
Lange ist er noch am selben Fleck und mit erhobenem Zauberstab da gestanden, nicht in der Lage einen einzigen Muskel zu rühren.  
Die Erkenntnis, was er gerade getan hatte, brauchte lange um völlig zu ihm hindurch zu sickern, traf ihn jedoch mit einer gnadenlosen Härte, die eine große Übelkeit und Leere in ihm auslöste.  
Gleich darauf, bekam er von Voldemort das dunkle Mal eingebrannt.  
Höllische Schmerzen durchfluteten seinen Arm und breiteten sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Der Blonde konnte einen gequälten Aufschrei nicht verhindern, welchen er verzweifelt versucht hatte zurückzuhalten.  
Bevor seine Schmerzen an noch größerem Ausmaß annahmen, hörten diese schrecklichen Empfindungen abrupt auf.  
Sofort hielt er sich seinen schmerzenden linken Unterarm und konnte deutlich die im Totenschädel verschlungene Schlange erkennen, welche hervorstach.  
Die Schuldgefühle, welche noch gedroht hatten ihn zu übermannen, begannen allmählich zu schwinden und die Leere in seinem Inneren wurde durch ein starkes Machtgefühl ersetzt.  
Stammen diese Auswirkungen bloß von dem dunklen Mal? Es war, als würde das Mal ihm unendliche und noch nie da gewesene Kraft spenden und er fühlte sich, wie neu geboren.

Draco machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, doch nicht für lange, da Voldemort seine Anhänger gleich wieder erwartete für weitere Missionen Harry Potter ausfindig zu machen. Da konnten sie noch lange suchen, dachte sich der Slytherin amüsiert.  
Mit dem neuen fantastischen Gefühl hatte sich auch seine Laune ungemein geändert. Trotz der Geschehnisse in der letzten Zeit, fühlte er sich so unglaublich gut und kein negativer Gedanke schaffte es ihn zu erreichen. Er fragte sich, ob dieser Zustand immer bestehen würde?

Harry saß im Bett, als Draco hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit einem breiten Grinsen eintrat. Verwirrt musterte der Gryffindor seinen Gegenüber, dessen Haltung, Ausstrahlung und selbst der Blick sich innerhalb von einer Stunde merklich verändert hatte.  
„Na Potter, alles klar?" fragte Malfoy lässig und warf ihm ein arrogantes Lächeln zu.  
Harry glaubte nicht, was er da sah. Ist jener blonde Slytherin, nicht vor kurzem noch weinend in seinen Armen gelegen?! Jener Slytherin, dessen Laune auf einmal wieder so gut zu sein schien, dass es schon wieder lästig war.  
Harry hasste diese Art, die der Blonde zu haben schien, das wusste er, denn sie glich haargenau dem Malfoy aus der Schule. Die Überheblichkeit und Arroganz waren ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Sag mal, ist irgendetwas passiert…?" fragte Harry ein wenig misstrauisch, doch Malfoy antwortete nur: „Was soll passiert sein?" und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. „Wieso fragst du?"  
„Du… du bist so anders…? Im Gegensatz zu vorhin… das war gerade mal eine Stunde her? Es muss doch was passiert sein…?"  
„Nichts von großer Bedeutung, Potter. Sei doch froh, dass ich gute Laune habe" meinte dieser und zwinkerte Harry zu.  
Dieser eben dachte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte er gerade gesagt, er hatte gute Laune?! Wegen was denn bitte?! Seine Mutter ist gestorben, sein Vater behandelte ihn äußerst mies und vor kurzem wurde er offiziell zu einem Todesser und war somit Voldemort gnadenlos untergeben.  
Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ihn das alles einfach so kalt ließ?  
„Gute Laune?! Du kannst doch keine gute Laube haben?!  
„Und das entscheidest du, Potter?" lachte der Blonde, doch in Harry keimte langsam Wut auf. „Vor kurzem bist du noch am Boden gekauert und hast mir weinend erzählt, dass deine Mutter…" „Potter!" unterbrach ihn der Slytherin barsch und sein Lächeln erstarb abrupt. „Lass es!" Selbst diese zwei Worte hörten sich durch seinen harten eisernen Ton bedrohlich an. Draco wollte diese Gedanken nicht durch ihn hin durchdringen lassen. Er wollte keine Zweifel, Schmerzen oder Ängste mehr verspüren und sich keine Gedanken über Konsequenzen machen müssen oder sich mit ihnen konfrontieren. Zu gut war das Gefühl was er hatte und er wollte dieses unbedingt behalten.  
Harry war irgendwie erleichtert, dass der Malfoy Spross so reagierte. Es wäre ziemlich gefühllos, wenn dem nicht so wäre, denn das zeigte, dass ihm das alles doch nahe ging. Aber warum versteckte er sein Innerstes und verstellte sich so dermaßen?  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Unterbrach Malfoy das Schweigen und stand vom Bett auf. „Keine Sorge du musst nicht allzu lange auf mich warten." Grinste der Blonde seinem Gegenüber charmant zu.  
Harrys Wut auf Draco vergrößerte sich enorm. Die gespielte und unerträgliche Art des Slytherin, sein neuer Stand als offizieller Todesser und nicht zu vergessen, die Tatsache, dass Harry immer noch von ihm hier gefangen gehalten wurde fackelten seinen Zorn so sehr an, dass er schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wohin damit.  
Wieso tat Malfoy das alles? Wieso war er bloß so dumm?!  
„So sehr vermisse ich dich nicht, dass ich sehnsüchtigst auf dich warte, Malfoy!" ging er den Blonden an, welcher durch diese Worte einen kaum merklichen Stich in der Brust verspürte. „Sieht aber nicht so aus. Ich glaube du musst mich schon sehr vermissen, wenn du ja so aufgebracht bist." Harry würde ihm am liebsten dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. „Bild dir nichts ein, Malfoy. Das einzige Gefühl, das du mit deiner Abwesenheit bei mir auslöst ist Glückseeligkeit." Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich und Harry fügte hinzu: „Ich bin aufgebracht, weil diese verdammte Situation einfach so lächerlich ist."  
„Ach, meinst du?"  
„Es ist so! Hast du eigentlich nachgedacht, bevor du mich entführt hast?! Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht genau, was das Ganze hier soll aber ich glaube viel Verstand hast du bei deinem Plan nicht benutzt…!"  
Dracos Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. Was bildete sich Potter nur ein?! Natürlich hatte er sich alles ganz genau überlegt. Woher sollte er denn wissen können, dass ihm so viel in die Quere kommt? Er hatte damit gerechnet Harry höchstens eine Woche hier zu behalten, danach vielleicht einen kleinen Vergessenszauber auf ihn zu wirken und ihn wieder zurück zu bringen. Aber das alles war nicht so einfach. Er wollte nichts erzwingen, sondern bloß Harrys Hingabe für eine Nacht. So wie er es sich seit geraumer Zeit vorgestellt hatte.  
Und wieder verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass Potter der Mann seiner erotischen Träume sein musste.  
Aber dennoch wurde die Zeit langsam knapp. Er konnte den Gryffindor nicht ewig hier behalten. Er musste das alles schnell hinter sich bringen und hoffentlich würde sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht zu sehr dagegen sträuben.  
„Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, Potter. Ich habe alles durchgedacht und du wirst schon bald sehen, was der Sinn dahinter ist." Draco unterdrückte seine Wut so gut es ging und schenkte seinem Gegenüber noch ein Lächeln, welcher ihn nur verwirrt anstarrte.  
Der Slytherin ging auf seinen Kasten zu, öffnete diese und nahm einen großen Stapel Bücher, Zeitungen und Magazine heraus.  
„Da du ja immer so meckerst, wie langweilig dir doch ist…" er legte sie auf das Bett des Gryffindors „... hier hast du was zum Lesen bis ich wieder da bin."  
„Ah das macht alles viel besser…" meinte Harry sarkastisch, doch Draco erwiderte nur „Du musst mir nicht danken, Potter. Ich kümmere mich ja um meine Gäste" und mit einem überheblichen Grinsen verschwand der Blonde aus dem Zimmer. Sobald dieser die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und noch einige Zauber über das Zimmer sprach, erstarb sein Grinsen abrupt. Von seiner guten Laune, war nichts mehr übrig. Egal wie er sich fühlte, der Schwarzhaarige schaffte es immer wieder ihn auf die Palme zu kriegen…

Verärgert lehnte sich Harry mit dem Rücken an die Wand und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Malfoy hatte sich nicht auf eine Konfrontation mit ihm eingelassen, was Harry nur zu gerne gehabt hätte, um vielleicht eine weitere Situation aus nutzen zu können seinen Frust an ihm aus zu lassen.  
Er sollte wirklich aufhören, sich so viele Gedanken um den Slytherin zu machen. Es war sein Leben und er konnte damit anfangen, was er wollte. Und ob er glücklich war oder nicht, sollte Harry egal sein.  
Sein Ziel auf das er sich konzentrieren sollte, war endlich hier verschwinden zu können. Auch wenn er Ron und Hermine geschrieben hatte, dass sie nicht nach ihm suchen sollten, hoffte er, dass sie nicht auf ihn hörten. Vielleicht wurde ja bereits nach ihm gesucht?  
Die Ahnungslosigkeit ärgerte ihn so sehr. Er wusste überhaupt gar nichts, was in der Außenwelt geschah.  
Sein Blick glitt zu den Büchern, Zeitungen und Magazinen und Harry schlug sich mental mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.  
Wie dumm er doch war? Warum hatte er Malfoy nicht schon viel früher nach Zeitungen gefragt?  
Er schob die Bücher und Magazine auf die Seite und nahm den Stapel mehrerer Tagespropheten in die Hand und sah sich flüchtig die Titelseiten an, ob irgendetwas für ihn interessantes darin stand.  
„Was zum…" begann Harry und starrte geschockt auf das Foto der Titelseite eines Tagespropheten, auf dem ein brennender Fuchsbau zu sehen war.

TODESSERANGRIFF AUF DIE WEASLEYFAMILIE – JÜNGSTES FAMILIENMITGLIED VERSCHWUNDEN

Schlagartig packte Harry große Panik und er begann den dazugehörigen Artikel zu lesen. Todesser haben die Weasleys angegriffen und ihr Haus angezündet. Da rechtzeitig einige Auroren auftauchten, gab es keine schwer Verletzten oder gar Tote. Nur Ginny war verschwunden und man vermutete, dass sie entweder entführt oder vielleicht auch…  
Harry wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu ende denken. Fassungslos ließ er die Zeitung fallen.  
Wenn er da gewesen wäre, hätte er das sicher verhindern können. Jetzt haben die Weasleys kein Zuhause mehr und Ginny war unauffindbar. Ihr durfte nichts zu gestoßen sein!

Das Geräusch von schweren Schritten ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Die Schritte waren stets lauter zu vernehmen und kamen anschließend vor der Tür zum Stillstand.  
Konnte es sein, dass Malfoy wieder zurück war? Aber eine so kurze Mission war unüblich.  
Leichte Angst stieg in dem Gryffindor hoch und er hielt automatisch den Atem an während er mit lautem Herzpochen die Türklinke fixierte.  
Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der er nur bewegungslos da saß und keinen Finger rührte. Allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder und atmete tief aus, als er sich sicher war, dass keiner mehr in der Nähe der Tür war.  
Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn mit einem lauten Krachen öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür und Harry stand reflexartig und erschrocken vom Bett auf.  
Ein Mann in Todesserrobe stand vor ihm und Harry übermannte die pure Angst und Panik und war nicht fähig sich zu rühren.  
„Sieh an, sieh an" sprach der Mann mit einer eisernen Stimme, die Harry eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Potter beehrt mich mit seiner Anwesenheit in meinem eigenen Haus!" Er packte den Kleineren am Kragen, zog ihn nah an sich heran und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in den Hals. „Dann sollten wir uns doch angemessen um unseren Ehrengast kümmern."  
Das letzte was Harry sah, war das spöttische Grinsen seines Gegenübers, ehe ihn die Schwärze mit sich zog.

Draco, völlig erschöpft von der Mission, war erneut auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er freute sich schon immens auf sein weiches angenehmes Bett, denn seine Füße würden ihn bestimmt nicht länger tragen können. Dem dazu hatte er sich bereits die ganze Zeit ausgemalt, wie er nun am Besten auf Harry zu gehen könnte. Vielleicht sollte er zu Anfang mit ihm reden und dann ein wenig seinen Charme spielen lassen. Es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, denn zweimal hatte er den Gryffindor schon fast.

Er holte seinen Stab heraus, um das Schloss mit einem Gegenzauber zu entriegeln. Unnötigerweise, denn die Tür war bloß angelehnt.  
Besorgnis keimte in dem Jungen auf und er trat langsamen Schrittes in sein Zimmer ein. Und wie zu erwarten war stellte Malfoy fest, dass Harry verschwunden ist. Panisch rannte der Blonde ins Bad in der lächerlichen Hoffnung, dass er dort vielleicht war. Aber Harry war weg.  
Verdammt wo konnte er denn sein? Hatte ihn vielleicht jemand entdeckt? Dolohow, McNair und Nott waren soweit er wusste, die einzigen in Malfoy Manor, die heute Wache gehalten hatten. Er musste rausbekommen, ob sie vielleicht etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatten und das so schell und unauffällig wie möglich. Wenn sein Vater oder Voldemort erfährt, dass er die ganze Zeit über Harry Potter versteckt gehalten hatte, dann wäre das sein Todesurteil!  
Entschlossen wandte sich Draco zur Tür, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit etwas zusammen zu stoßen. „Warum so aufgebracht, mein Sohn?" Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Panik und er starrte in die blauen Augen von Lucius, unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern. Konnte es sein, dass er Harry gefunden hatte? Er konnte nichts in dem Blick von Lucius erkennen, das ihm seine Vermutung bestätigen würde. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Lügen oder alles zugeben und sich irgendwie heraus winden?  
„Es… es war eine anstrengende Mission heute, Vater." Er hatte sich für Ersteres entschieden. Lucius Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und ehe Draco sich versah, hielt ihm sein Vater den Zauberstab entgegen und sagte: „Crucio."  
Unerträgliche Schmerzen bannten sich ihren Weg durch seinen ganzen Körper und Draco fiel unwillkürlich auf die Knie, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden begann er zu schreien und Tränen des Schmerzes rannen an seinen Wangen herab.  
So schnell diese schrecklichen Empfindungen gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder und der Junge viel nach vorne und war nun auf allen Vieren. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und er atmete schwer. Die Frage, ob Lucius etwas von Harry wusste, hatte sich mittlerweile beantwortet.  
Draco verharrte in seiner Position, denn er wollte und konnte seinem Vater nicht in die Augen schauen.  
„Du musst mich für einen Narren halten, Draco. Die ganze Zeit über, warst du im Glauben ich würde nichts von der ganzen Sache mitbekommen." Lucius schritt langsam im Raum auf und ab und der Jüngere wusste, dass dies ein Zeichen äußerster Wut war. Wie sollte er sich da bloß heraus reden?  
„Wie kommst du auf diese absurde Idee unseren Erzfeind bei dir versteckt zu halten. Ich hatte angenommen, dass ich dich gut genug erzogen habe, damit du dich selbst im Griff hast. Auch in der Hinsicht deine Triebe zu befriedigen."  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich und sein Kopf schnellte hoch. „Woher…?" krächzte er.  
„Draco..." lachte Mr. Malfoy. „Ich bin nicht dumm und falls dir das entgangen sein sollte noch dazu dein Vater." Dracos Wangen röteten ein wenig und er senkte wieder seinen Kopf.  
„Das ist einer der vielen Gründe, warum ich dir und deiner Mutter immer wieder versucht habe ein zu prägen, dass Gefühle egal in welcher Hinsicht unterdrückt werden sollten. Und du, mein Sohn, hast mich mit dieser Aktion mehr als nur enttäuscht. Es ist wirklich eine Schande. Und glaub mir, von unserem Lord kannst du keine Gnade erwarten, sobald dieser davon erfährt."  
Dem Malfoy Spross packte die Panik und Angst, denn es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was dieser mit ihm anstellen würde. Er war oft dabei, wenn Verräter ihre Strafe erhielten.  
„Vater ich… es tut mir leid… Ihr habt Recht…"  
„Was bringen mir deine ewigen Entschuldigungen? Du hast mich und unseren Lord hintergangen. Das ist nicht mit einfachen Worten wieder gut zu machen!"  
„Vater bitte… Ihr… Ihr werdet mich doch nicht verraten?" Draco kniete auf dem Boden und starrte Lucius flehentlich an, doch der Ältere erwiderte diesen Blick bloß mit Abscheu.  
„Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich es nicht tun sollte?"  
„Ich… ich bin dein Sohn…?" sagte der Junge leise und in einer Tonart, die aussagte, dass dieses Argument eigentlich selbstverständlich sein müsste.  
„Das ist kein Argument. Du hast deinem Lord ewige Treue geschworen." Diese Worte versetzten Draco einen Stich in der Brust und er starrte seinen Vater entgeistert an. Schließlich senkte er seinen Blick ergeben und flüsterte: „Ich… Ich habe kein Argument, Vater und kann somit nur auf Eure Gnade hoffen und Euch eine Gegenleistung anbieten."  
Nachdenklich musterte Lucius seinen Sohn. „Was für eine Gegenleistung?"  
„Wonach Ihr verlangt, Vater." Antwortete der Junge monoton.  
Nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens, nahm schließlich das Angebot an.  
„Gut." Sagte er nur, ging auf seinen überraschten Sohn zu, nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und hob es an, wodurch ihm der Jüngere in die Augen schauen musste. „Merk dir, Draco, dass ich mit dieser Abmachung ebenso meinen Lord verrate. Also dulde ich keine weiteren Missetaten mehr."  
„Ja, Vater."  
Lucius wandte sich von seinem Sohn ab und ging Richtung Türe. Er blieb noch einmal kurz stehen und sagte, ohne sich um zu drehen: „Potter ist in einer der Zellen im Verlies. Ich verbiete es dir dich ihm zu nähern. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass du dich mir wieder setzt hast, ist unsere Abmachung nichtig." Somit verschwand er nun vollends aus dem Zimmer und hinterließ einen verzweifelten und zittrigen Jungen zurück.

Langsam öffnete er seine schweren Augenlider, konnte allerdings, genauso viel sehen, als er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Nämlich gar nichts.  
Dunkelheit und Stille herrschten an diesen, für ihn unbekannten Ort.  
Harry setzte sich auf und bereute es sogleich auch wieder. Denn auf Anhieb bekam er unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, indessen ihm ein äußerst übel riechender Gestank in die Nase stieg und er folglich einen leichten Würgereiz bekam.  
Die Erinnerungen an seine Begegnung mit dem Todesser in Dracos Zimmer drangen zu ihm hindurch und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihn eine leichte Panik übermannte.

Der Boden auf dem er saß war kalt, steinig und höchstwahrscheinlich auch schmutzig. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.  
Schließlich bemerkte er, dass ein schweres Gewicht auf seinem rechten Fußgelenk lag. Nur durch das Abtasten fand er heraus, dass er angekettet war.  
Er versuchte aufzustehen, scheiterte allerdings daran, da er noch etwas zu schwach war und kroch dem zufolge auf allen Vieren, bis er an Gitterstäben ankam. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass er in einer kleinen schmutzigen Zelle gefangen war.

Verzweifelt seufzte Harry auf und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Wieso musste ihm bloß immer so etwas passieren? Warum geriet er jedes Mal in so verhängnisvolle Situationen?  
Und dieses Mal lief es darauf hinaus, dass er in einer Zelle gefangen und Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gnadenlos ausgeliefert war. Dem dazu wusste wahrscheinlich niemand, wo er sich befand. Also stand die Aussicht auf Rettung ziemlich schlecht.  
Und wessen Schuld war das alles?! Wenn der Slytherin ihn einfach in Ruhe gelassen hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Er wusste es! Er wusste, dass das niemals gut ausgehen würde!  
Das plötzliche Geräusch von klirrenden Ketten, weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindor auf sich. Bewegungslos horchte er weiterhin, als der Laut erneut zu vernehmen war.  
War vielleicht noch jemand hier?  
„Hallo?!" rief der Schwarzhaarig, indessen sein Echo mehrmals widerhallte. „Ist da jemand?!" rief er abermals, jedoch um einiges lauter, als zuvor.  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war das bloß seine Einbildung.  
„Wer bist du?" ertönte nun doch unerwartet eine schwache, kaum hörbare, weibliche Stimme, wodurch sich Harry abrupt an das Gitter lehnte, in der Hoffung die Person besser verstehen zu können, da sie, vermutlich weiter weg und somit schwieriger zu verstehen war.  
„Mein Name ist Harry" antwortete er. Der Schwarzhaarige war so froh und, vor allem, erleichtert darüber, dass er nicht der einzige hier war. Er wüsste, wenn es hier niemanden zum Reden gäbe, würde er nach einiger Zeit, wahnsinnig werden. Dem dazu hatte er auch Angst alleine und unwissend zu sein. Die Person könnte ihn vielleicht in gewissen Dingen aufklären.  
"Harry?! Harry bist du das?!" hörte er auf einmal die aufgeregte Stimme, welche ihm so bekannt vorkam. Angestrengt dachte er nach, um wen es sich hier handeln könnte. Denn anscheinend kannte sie ihn ja auch, was aber eigentlich nicht unüblich war.  
Er wusste nur, dass die Person weiblich war mehr nicht. Doch dann machte es sofort _klick _in seinem Kopf. „Ginny?!" schrie er aufgeregt und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. „Ja, Harry ich bin es!" kam die Antwort, welche sich einigermaßen glücklich anhörte.  
Harry, stets noch geschockt, wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Ginny war hier! Am selben Ort, wo er selbst war! Das hieß, sie war ebenso in der Gewalt Voldemorts.  
„Ginny, geht es dir gut?!" rief er in die Dunkelheit, da diese Frage, für ihn, derweil am wichtigsten war. „Ja...Ja mir geht es gut. Aber was ist mir dir?! Wo warst du?! Es hieß doch du solltest zu uns kommen!" Ginny klang, Harrys Meinung nach, nicht wirklich gut, sonder eher geschwächt und müde. Wie lange sie wohl schon hier war? Er hatte damals im Zimmer blöderweise nicht auf das Datum geschaut.  
„Das ist...eine sehr lange und komplizierte Geschichte… ich wurde von…" Das Knarren einer Tür ließ den Schwarzhaarigen verstummen. Auch Ginny sprach kein Wort mehr, das sie das Geräusch wahrscheinlich ebenso gehört hatte. Schritte und ein weißer heller Punkt kamen direkt auf ihn hinzu. Panik und Angst bereitete sich in dem Jungen aus. Allmählich konnte er die Umrisse einer Gestalt, in Todesserrobe, erkennen und Harry rutschte soweit es ging von der Tür weg und zwängte sich in die Ecke.  
War es jetzt soweit? Würden sie ihn jetzt zu Voldemort bringen und ihn töten?  
Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er wollte nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und nicht so?!

Die Gittertür wurde mithilfe des Zauberstabes geöffnet und die unbekannte Person trat ein. Harry konnte immer noch nicht das Gesicht des Fremden erkennen und ehrlich gesagt, war es ihm auch gleichgültig.  
Anstatt ihn aus der Zelle zu packen und zu Voldemort zu bringen, wie sich Harry erwartet hatte, ging die Gestalt in die Knie und nahm die Kapuze ab, um sein Gesicht zu entblößen.


	7. Erkenntnisse

_Erkenntnisse_

Auf Anhieb keimte große Wut in Harry auf, als er erkannte, wer sein Gegenüber war.  
„Was willst du hier?!" fuhr er Malfoy an. Er war die letzte Person, die er momentan sehen wollte. Allein der Anblick des Slytherin löste in ihm das Verlangen aus, sich auf ihn drauf zu stürzen und seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Draco seufzte und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen verzweifelt an. Er hatte sich nichts anderes von dem Gryffindor erwartet und er verübelte es ihm auch nicht. Schließlich war es ja seine Schuld, dass Harry nun in der Gewalt Voldemorts war.  
„Harry ich… das wollte ich nicht… es tut mir leid…" Soweit der Blonde wusste, war es das erste Mal das er sich wirklich und aufrichtig bei einer Person entschuldigt hatte. Und auch wenn er sich dabei etwas schwer getan hatte, brachte sie ihm genau gar nichts, denn Harry starrte ihn fassungslos und auch beängstigend angriffslustig an.

„Ist das dein ernst? Für was entschuldigst du dich denn? Ich sollte mich wohl eher bei dir bedanken! Danke Malfoy, danke, dass du meine Ferien zu den schlimmsten und auch noch zu meinen letzten gemacht hast!" Harry zitterte vor Zorn und fragte sich, ob es möglich wäre noch größere Wut gegenüber den Slytherin zu empfinden, als er es bereits tat.  
Wegen ihm saß er in dieser Zelle und war Voldemort gnadenlos ausgeliefert und alles was er zu sagen hatte war ein „Es tut mir leid, Harry"!? Was brachte ihm diese lächerliche Entschuldigung? Dachte er damit hätte sich die Sache erledigt, Harry würde ihm verzeihen und er könnte sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen?

"Ehrlich ich… hätte nicht gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde. Das wollte ich nicht… es ist alles irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen…" Draco wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, da es nämlich gar nichts an Harrys Lage oder Wut auf ihn ändern würde. Dennoch hatte er das Bedürfnis ihm die Sache erklären zu müssen. Er dachte Harry wäre vor seiner ersten Mission wieder bei sich zu Hause. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch nicht viel weiter gedacht. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass es ein hohes Risiko sein würde den Gryffindor bei sich zu verstecken, hat dieses trotzdem in Kauf genommen. Und auch als ihm immer wieder etwas in die Quere kam, wollte er nicht einfach so seinen Plan, also Harry aufgeben. Nichtsdestotrotz war im Endeffekt alles umsonst. Er bekam nicht was er wollte und Harry war in Voldemorts Fängen.

"Spar es dir, ich will es nicht hören! Ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, dass dein Plan schwachsinnig ist, aber du meintest nur du hättest alles unter Kontrolle. Sieht man wirklich." „Ich…" begann der Blonde, doch wurde er sogleich wieder von Harry unterbrochen: „Ich verstehe das nicht, wie konntest du im Glauben sein, dass man mich in einem Haus voller Todesser nicht finden würde? Hast du überhaupt irgendetwas bei deinem genialen Plan bedacht?" Harry wandte seinen Blick von Malfoy, so gut es ging, da er ihn ja nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, ab. Der Schwarzhaarige hoffte, dass der andere endlich verschwinden würde, denn er ertrug seine Gegenwart einfach nicht mehr.  
Draco konnte nicht antworten, denn Harry hatte vollkommen Recht. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er seinen Plan nur oberflächlich durchgedacht hatte. Die Möglichkeit, dass etwas fatal schief gehen könnte hatte er eigentlich außer Acht gelassen. Und wenn ihm nicht so viel im Weg gewesen wäre und er sich somit voll und ganz auf Harry konzentrieren hätte können, dann wäre es ihm auch ein leichtes gewesen und mit Sicherheit wäre der Gryffindor schon längst wieder daheim. Es war dumm von ihm das anzunehmen.  
„Malfoy…" flüsterte Harry, den Blick immer noch von ihm abgewandt und riss den Slytherin aus seinen Gedanken. „…Bitte verschwinde einfach…" Allerdings rührte sich Draco kein bisschen, sondern starrte weiterhin den anderen an. Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach gehen und Harry seinem Schicksal überlassen? So tun, als wäre alles nicht passiert?  
„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?" sagte Harry und blickte nun doch zu dem Blonden. „Ich habe gesagt du sollst verschwinden!" Spätestens jetzt müsste Draco doch eher auf sich schauen, anstatt auf den Gryffindor. Auch wenn er an Harrys Situation schuld war. Schließlich war er ja ein Todesser. Er hatte seinen Spaß mit dem Schwarzhaarigen gehabt und ist damit nur knapp davon gekommen. Am Besten wäre es wenn er sich nun auf sich und seine Ambitionen konzentrieren würde und sich nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten brachte. „Verdammt, Malfoy?! Bist du taub!?" Alles was er dazu tun müsste ist einfach aufstehen und die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen mit Harry hinter sich lassen.  
Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, aber wieso fiel es ihm so schwer? Warum hockte er immer noch am verdammten selben Fleck, anstatt endlich auf zu stehen?  
„Ich schwöre dir, Malfoy…" Er konnte es nicht. Irgendetwas war jetzt anders und diese Veränderung ließ innerlich nicht zu, dass er den Gryffindor seinem Schicksal überließ. „Hau jetzt ab oder ich vergesse mich!" Harry hatte ihn damals in den Arm genommen, als er von seiner Mutter erzählt hatte. Obwohl sie davor heftig gestritten haben, hatte er ihn, Draco Malfoy, sein Erzfeind, sein Entführer und Todesser getröstet. Noch nie hatte der Blonde sich so wohl und geborgen gefühlt…

„Ich werde dir helfen, Harry." Sagte der Blonde schließlich zusammenhanglos, Harrys Drohungen ignorierend. „Was?" war alles, was der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt erwidern konnte.  
„Wer von uns beiden ist hier taub, Potter?" lachte Draco und erhob sich langsam. „Ich werde dir hier raus helfen" wiederholte er.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?" Ja, war es denn wirklich sein Ernst? Sich wieder wegen Harry in Ärger stürzen? Er hatte nicht einmal einen richtigen Plan, wie er das anstellen sollte und ohne, dass man ihm die Schuld nachweisen könnte…?  
„Ja, es ist mein Ernst." Skeptisch betrachtete Harry den mittlerweile stehenden Jungen. Warum sollte Malfoy ihm helfen, wenn er sich dabei nur selbst in Gefahr bringen würde?  
„Und wie soll das deiner Meinung nach funktionieren? Schließlich würde das nicht gut für dich ausgehen."  
„Ich… ich denke mir schon was aus." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Aja, das kennen wir ja schon. Noch ein weiterer super Plan von dir?" stichelte der Gryffindor. Doch Draco beugte sich bloß noch mal zu Harry herunter, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang ihn somit ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Glaub mir, ich helfe dir hier raus." Sagte er ernst, ließ sein Gesicht wieder los und wandte sich zur Zelltür. „Warum?" fragte plötzlich Harry und Draco drehte sich erneut zu ihm um. „Warum hilfst du mir, auf die Gefahr hin, selbst dafür einstehen zu müssen? Man wird wissen, dass du es warst der mir geholfen hat, egal wie genial dein Plan auch sein mag. Schließlich warst du der jenige der mich versteckt gehalten hat." Das war wahr. Sein Vater war nicht dumm, er wird Draco gleich als erstes beschuldigen. Jetzt kam erneut die Frage auf, was ihm wichtiger war? Harrys Wohl oder sein eigenes?  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich weiß schon was ich tue." Das entsprach überhaupt nicht der Wahrheit, doch was sollte er dem Gryffindor schon sagen, nachdem er ihm Hoffnungen auf Flucht gemacht hatte?  
„Ich komme morgen wieder." Sagte der Blonde, ging aus der Zelle und versiegelte die Tür. Er entfernte sich immer mehr von Harry, bis dieser am Ende des Ganges um die Ecke bog und er das helle Licht und somit Dracos schattenhafte Geschalt nicht mehr sah. Harry starrte ihm die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich und etwas verwirrt hinterher.  
Der Slytherin war gerade mal fünf Schritte von der großen Holztüre entfernt, als er von außerhalb deutlich männliche Stimmen wahrnehmen konnte.  
Panik breitete sich in ihm aus, als die Stimmen stets lauter und die einzelnen Worte besser zu vernehmen waren. Sie kamen direkt auf ihn zu! Er stolperte zwei Schritte rückwärts und lief buchstäblich im allerletzten Augenblick nach links in den Gang hinein. Eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Todesser, welche sich miteinander unterhielten, traten in die Verliese ein. Draco presste sich so gut es ging gegen die Wand und hoffte sie würden nicht diesen Weg einschlagen, wo er gerade stand. Die zwei Männer unterhielten sich ziemlich laut und ihre Worte hallten noch einige Male nach. „… mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet." sagte die Stimme, von der Draco wusste, dass sie zu McNair gehörte. „Was? Einfach so?" antwortete die zweite Stimme, die dem Blonden nicht bekannt war, bestürzt. „Naja, was hätte er denn machen sollen? Sie weigerte sich für unseren Lord zu dienen. Früher oder später hätte sie uns verraten."  
„Die eigene Frau? Das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut…"  
„Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn Lucius sie nicht umgebracht hätte, dann hätte es der dunkle Lord getan. Außerdem war es ein ziemlich großer Beweis der Treue. Lucius hat nun soweit ich weiß den höchsten Stand unter uns."  
„Also wenn ich…" Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, wurden die Stimmen so unverständlich, dass Draco kein einziges Wort mehr entziffern konnte.  
Die Todesser blieben schließlich vor Harrys Zelle stehen und öffneten mit ihren Zauberstäben die Tür und lösten die Kette von seinem Bein.  
„Aufstehen, Potter. Der dunkle Lord erwartet dich!" rief ihm einer der Todesser schadenfroh und mit einem sadistischen Grinsen zu. Nachdem der Gryffindor keine Anstalten machte auf zu stehen, wurde er grob von dem zweiten Mann am Arm gepackt und auf die Beine gezerrt.  
Die beiden Männer schleiften den verängstigten Jungen durch die Gänge und schließlich verließen sie die Verliese.  
Draco immer noch am selben Platz wie zuvor verharrend, atmete unregelmäßig und schnell ein und aus. Sein Herz raste wie wild und er brauchte noch einige Zeit, bis er es endlich schaffte sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er rannte aus dem Kerkern, auf direktem Wege in sein Zimmer, gleichgültig ob ihn jemand sah.  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und ließ sich anschließend auf dem Boden sinken. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in den Händen.  
Sein Vater hatte also tatsächlich seine Mutter getötet. Aus freiem Willen, ohne wirklichen Zwang! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Warum hatte er nicht gesehen, was für ein grausamer Mensch sein Vater doch war? Seine eigene Frau umzubringen, nur um irgendwem Treue zu beweisen?  
Draco begann vor Wut und Trauer zu zittern, indessen ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Wie könnte er diesem Mann je wieder in die Augen sehen? Er hatte ihm seine Mutter genommen, die einzige Person, die ihn so sehr geliebt hatte, sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und Verständnis gezeigt hatte?  
Nie würde und könnte er so werden wollen, wie sein Vater. Auch wenn sie sich mittlerweile ziemlich ähnelten, so hätte Draco niemals jemanden… Den Gedanken konnte er nicht fertig denken, da er sich ansonsten selbst belügen würde. Verzweifelt fuhr sich der Slytherin durch seine Haare.  
Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre eine exakte Kopie seines Vaters. Die Art, das Aussehen, die Ambitionen und mittlerweile hatte er auch schon gemordet, nur um seine Treue gegenüber dem dunklen Lord zu beweisen.  
Aber er wollte das nicht! Er wollte nichts mehr von seinem Vater oder Voldemort wissen. Er könnte nicht mehr so weiter machen, wie bisher. Zu groß war der Schmerz, die Enttäuschung und Angst. Aber was sollte er denn tun…?  
_  
_Urplötzlich begann sein Unterarm schmerzvoll zu brennen und unterbrach seine vielen Gedanken. Der Junge brauchte einige Zeit, bis ihm die Ursache dessen bewusst wurde. Er stand hastig auf, ging ins Bad und wusch sein Gesicht um wieder etwas zu sich zu kommen. Es würde noch etwas dauern, bis seine Augen nicht mehr so rot und verquollen waren. Zum Glück konnte ihn niemand allzu deutlich ins Antlitz schauen aufgrund der tief ins Gesicht gelegenen Kapuze.  
Draco rannte aus seinem Zimmer hinaus, stieg die Stufen hastig hinab, rannte den Gang entlang und bog anschließend nach links ein. Vor einem großen Tor blieb er einige Sekunden stehen um wieder einigermaßen zu Atem zu kommen. Er richtete seine Robe und trat schließlich langsamen Schrittes ein. Sogleich bemerkte er, dass er der letzte von Volemorts Diener war, welcher noch fehlte.  
Die Halle war ein Deut heller als üblich und die Todesser hatten einen Kreis gebildet. Ein Zischeln sagte ihm, dass ihr Meister im Augenblick sprach. Draco war vom Kreis nun noch ein paar Schritte entfernt und er konnte für eine Sekunde einen Blick auf das schlangenartige Antlitz werfen.

" … damit deinen Tod nur hinaus zögerst. Eine einzige Antwort und dir bleiben eine Menge Qualen erspart!" drohte die zischelnde Stimme Voldemorts und eine zweite, weitaus jüngere Stimme antwortet ihm, allerdings so leise, dass er kein einziges Wort verstand.  
Draco reihte sich irgendwo dazu und starrte auf das Schauspiel vor sich nur um im nächsten Moment entsetzt auf zu keuchen. Natürlich! Potter wurde ja von den Todessern aus seiner Zelle gezerrt! Aufgrund seines Gefühlschaos hatte er das in den Verliesen nur am Rande wahrgenommen.  
Harry kniete am Boden, seine Hände waren durch unsichtbare Fesseln am Rücken fest gebunden während er Voldemorts Blick stur standhielt, allerdings war es unübersehbar das er Schmerzen hatte. Besorgnis keimte in dem blonden Jungen hoch und er hoffte, dass der Dunkle Lord Harry nicht sofort töten würde. Er konzentrierte sich nun auf die Szene, welche sich vor ihm abspielte und versuchte die durchdringenden Blicke seines Vaters zu ignorieren.

Harry atmete schwer und es schien, als gäbe es keine einzige freie Haustelle, die nicht mit dünnen Schnitten übersät war.  
"Du müsstest wissen Potter…" begann der dunkle Lord, indessen er auf den zitternden Jungen am Boden zuging, seine dünnen Finger in den Haaren des Jüngeren vergrub und somit seinen Kopf grob nach hinten zog. Der Gryffindor verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse vor Schmerzen. "… dass ich kein geduldiger Mensch bin. Dennoch bekomme ich immer was ich möchte. Früher oder später. Es liegt also an dir, ob du einen schnellen und schmerzfreien oder einen langsam – qualvollen Tod erleiden wirst." Er ließ nun von dem Gryffindor ab und versuchte ihn allein durch seinen drohenden Blick zur Kapitulation zu bringen. Harry hielt diesem immer noch trotzig stand. Die Angst und Panik, welche sich zunehmend vergrößerte, versuchte er zu unterdrücken – oder wenigstens zu verbergen – doch war ihm bewusst, dass man ihm beides ansah. Und Voldemort nahm dies mit einem sardonischen Grinsen zur Kenntnis.  
"Ich frage dich also noch Mal: Wo befindet sich das Hauptquartier des Ordens?!" sagte er relativ laut und in einem mittlerweile verärgerten Tonfall, da der Junge bis jetzt kein einziges Wort darüber verloren hatte. Und wie zu erwarten war, bekam er auch jetzt keine Antwort.

Sein schlangenartiges Gesicht verfinsterte sich und ohne Vorwarnung begann Harrys ganzer Leib zu brennen, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Die Bewegung war so schnell, dass der Gryffindor sie nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte.  
Seine Schmerzen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher und er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, welche zu bluten begann, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Allerdings war dies sinnlos gewesen, da er einen Moment später zuerst laut auf keuchte und dann vor Schmerzen schrie. Der Anblick des Gryffindor und seine Schreie, welche als einziges in der Halle zu hören waren, versetzten Draco einen Stich und er wendete kurz den Anblick ab.  
Die Zeit kam Harry so lange vor und er wünschte sich nur, dass es endlich aufhören wurde, doch sein Wunsch wurde ihm nicht gewehrt. Stattdessen wurde es schlimmer und Harry wand sich mittlerweile schreiend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden hin und her.  
Es gab keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die ihm nicht wehtat. Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, doch er wollte Voldemort nicht auch noch diese Genugtuung geben und vor ihm weinen.  
Endlich nach einer, für ihn, Ewigkeit beendete Voldemort den Fluch. Harry lag seitlich am Boden, atmete schnell ein und aus und hielt die Augen geschlossen, da ihm sein Körper immer noch wehtat. Gedemütigt stellte er fest, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte seine Tränen zurück zuhalten, denn er fühlte, wie sie seine Wangen herab rannen.  
Der Gryffindor versuchte sich auf zu setzen, doch misslang es ihm, denn selbst die kleinste Bewegung bescherte ihm noch größere Schmerzen. Somit öffnete der Junge seinen Augen – er konnte förmlich die spöttischen und schadenfrohen Blicke der Todesser auf sich spüren – und drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Peiniger, welcher ihm nicht einmal Zeit gab sich von dem Cruciatus zu erholen. Erneut hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und schrie „Legilimens!"

Auf Anhieb bekam Harry unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, indessen sich zahlreiche und überaus schnelle Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf abspielten.  
Reflexartig - dank Snape – versuchte Harry mit höchster Konzentration, sofern dies momentan möglich war, mental eine Mauer zwischen Voldemorts Eindringen und seinen Erinnerungen zu bauen. Dies erwies sich als überaus schwer, denn aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung schaffte es sein Gegenüber immer wieder seine neu aufgebaute Mauer einzureißen. Immer mehr Erinnerungen waren zu erkennen. Harry sah sich selbst allein im Zimmer bei seinen Verwandten sitzen, während er weinte, den Moment, als er erfuhr, dass er ein Zauberer war, seine Begegnung mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine, das Duell im zweiten Jahr mit Malfoy, Sirius, wie er mit ihm redete, Dumbledore der ihm väterlich zulächelte, Cedric, der regungslos am Boden lag. Voldemort suchte und suchte und Harry dachte nicht einmal daran aufzugeben. Er musste es schaffen eine Barriere in seinem Kopf zu erschaffen, egal wie schwach er war. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan, denn je weiter Voldemort in seine Gedanken eindrang, desto schwieriger wurde es, sich gegen diesen zu wehren. Die Erinnerungen liefen weiter vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und plötzlich erschien vor ihm ein lüstern starrender Malfoy. In Harry stieg die nackte Panik hoch. Wenn er jetzt die folgenden Erinnerungen zuließ, dann wäre es das sofortige Ende von Draco! Der Gryffindor kniff seine Augen zusammen, spannte seinen ganzen Körper an und konzentrierte sich so sehr, dass er noch stärkere Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er sah Malfoy, wie er vor Wut sein Gesicht verzerrte und Harry ihm ins Gesicht schlug und dann auf einmal Malfoys Gesicht nah an seinem. Zu nah!  
Der Gryffindor begann aufgrund der immensen Schmerzen und der Anstrengung zu schreien. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften und er bildete sich ein Voldemort ebenfalls schreien zu hören.  
Der Schwarzhaarige dachte sein Kopf würde jeden Augenblick explodieren und dann plötzlich… wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Fassungslos und entsetzt beobachtete Draco die Szene und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Voldemort hatte an Harry Okklumentik angewandt. Dieser hatte kurz darauf begonnen laut zu schreien und innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde der angeblich mächtigste Zauberer wie vom Blitz getroffen nach hinten und gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo er dann auch benommen liegen blieb.  
Nicht nur der Slytherin war geschockt, denn alle anderen Todesser starrten ungläubig abwechselnd auf Harry und dann auf ihren Meister, nicht wissend, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Schließlich war Lucius derjenige, der sich aus seiner Starre als erstes befreite und zu seinem Lord hinüber rann. „Dolohow, Nott! Bringt Potter zurück ins Verlies!" befahl er und versuchte seinem Meister auf die Beine zu helfen, während der bewusstlose Harry von den Todessern weg gebracht wurde.  
Voldemort war wütend, sehr wütend sogar. Er stieß Lucius von sich, dennoch sah dies eher kläglich aus, da er kaum seinen Arm heben konnte.

Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, was da zwischen den beiden passiert war? Wie konnte Harry in so einem Zustand solch eine Kraft hervorbringen?  
Mittlerweile hatten die Todesser wieder zu sich gefunden und halfen Lucius dabei ihren Meister zu stützen, soweit dies möglich war, da Voldemort sich immer noch dagegen wehrte. Die Wut war ihm deutlich anzusehen, denn immerhin hatte es ein Junge geschafft ihn so dermaßen zu schwächen. Eigentlich das zweite Mal schon und dies ließ natürlich viele an seiner Macht zweifeln. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Und jeder seiner Anhänger wusste, was passieren würde, sobald der dunkle Lord wieder zu sich kommen würde. Mit oder ohne Informationen des Schwarzhaarigen.  
Auch wenn der dunkle Lord ziemlich schwach wirkte, würde es nicht lange dauern wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. So schnell ließ er sich auch nicht unterkriegen.

Draco stand immer noch am selben Fleck und versuchte seine zwiespältigen Gedanken zu ordnen. Dieselben Fragen tauchten vor seinem inneren Geiste auf. Sollte er es wirklich wagen Harry zu retten? Wenn ja, müsste er dies so schnell wie möglich angehen und dürfte sich keine Zeit mehr lassen. Wer weiß, wann Voldemort ihn wieder zu sich rufen würde.  
Und was war mit ihm? War es das Wert sich wieder Ärger einzuhandeln, welcher sogar seinen Tod bedeuten würde? Sein Vater würde sofort wissen, dass er der Verräter war…?  
Bei dem Gedanken an Lucius, erinnerte der Blonde sich wieder an das gut verdrängte Gespräch zwischen den beiden Todessern im Verlies und eine Wut beschlich ihn langsam.  
Er versuchte seine Zweifel und Ängste zu unterdrücken und verscheuchte die lästigen Fragen aus seinem Kopf.  
Nein, Draco war sich sicher, dass er Harry helfen würde von hier zu flüchten, koste es was es wolle. Und mit dem Schwarzhaarigen würde auch er fliehen.

Wie immer bei Beschwerden oder **Lobungen****:)** hätte ich nichts gegen Reviews einzuwenden...


	8. Flucht

Flucht

Er musste stillhalten und durfte sich bloß nicht rühren, denn selbst die kleinste Bewegung, bescherte ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen am ganzen Leib.  
Mit Bedauern stellte er fest, dass er erneut angekettet in seiner Zelle lag, allerdings fragte er sich, wieso dem eigentlich so war. Wer hatte ihn hierher gebracht und – die weitaus wichtigere Frage – weshalb war er überhaupt noch am Leben?  
In dem Augenblick, als Voldemort vor ihm stand, war er sich sicher, dass dieses grässliche schlangenartige Antlitz das Letzte wäre, was er sehen würde.  
Was war passiert, dass der dunkle Lord ihn nicht gleich zur Strecke gebracht hatte?

„Harry?" erschrocken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen, da er völlig vergessen hatte, dass er nicht alleine in diesem kalten und dunklen Kerker war. Wie konnte ihm nur entfallen sein, dass seine Freundin ebenfalls in einer der Zellen war?  
„Ja, Ginny…?" krächzte er, mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme.  
„Harry, geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?" fragte sie besorgt und fürsorglich zugleich.  
Harry setzte sich etwas auf - die Schmerzen ließen kaum nach - um das Mädchen besser verstehen zu können.  
„Naja…den Umständen entsprechend. Sie haben mich zu Voldemort gebracht, aber… ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist… ich… ich kann mich kaum erinnern. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum er mich nicht gleich umgebracht hat… " Harry lachte ganz kurz auf „Nicht dass ich das gewollt hätte aber… worauf wartet er denn?" den letzten Satz murmelte der Junge eher zu sich selbst.  
Harry vernahm ein erleichterndes Seufzen von der Rothaarigen. „Merlin sei dank, dass es nicht dazu gekommen ist…" Ja, aber wie lange wird es noch dauern bis es dazu kommt? Dachte sich der Gryffindor.

„Wie bist du überhaupt hierher geraten? Gab es etwa einen Hinterhalt?" hörte er erneut die aufgeregte Stimme der Weasley. Harry dachte einen Moment nach ehe er antwortete, denn es war nicht einfach diese Geschichte zu erzählen. „Also eigentlich…" Harry suchte nach passenden Worten. „… eigentlich war es Malfoy der mich hierher gebracht hat…" „Malfoy?! … Diese Schlange, ich wusste es! Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme…!" sprach ihm Ginny verärgert dazwischen, allerdings verleitete der Rothaarigen ihre schwache Stimme nicht den gewünschten harten Unterton.  
„Nein Ginny es… es ist nicht so wie du denkst… das war nicht wirklich sein Hintergedanke…" sagte der Junge zaghaft und konnte Ginnys Verwirrung praktisch in der Atmosphäre verspüren.  
„Wie meinst du das? Er hat dich doch entführt oder nicht?"  
Harry atmete etwas gereizt einmal tief ein und anschließend wieder aus. Er hatte momentan überhaupt keine Lust über dieses Thema zu sprechen und dem Mädchen Dinge zu erklären, die er selbst noch kaum verstand.

„Ja, er hat mich zwar entführt, aber nicht mit der Absicht mich an Voldemort auszuliefern."  
„Warum sollte er es denn sonst getan haben…?  
„Ginny es ist wirklich schwierig es zu erklären. Er wollte… ich weiß nicht genau, was er wollte, aber… er hat sich auch bei mir entschuldigt, weil ich wegen ihm in dieser misslichen Lage bin…"  
„Warum verteidigst du ihn? Was hast du für einen Grund zu glauben, dass das alles nicht beabsichtigt wäre? Ich mein, sieh dich doch nur um, Harry! Du sitzt in einer Zelle und bist… du weißt schon wem… ausgeliefert. Und eine lächerliche Entschuldigung macht es aus ihm zu glauben? Wir reden hier schließlich von Malfoy!" Als ob er nicht wüsste, über wen sie hier reden würde…  
„Ginny…" Der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären warum er auf einmal so eine große Wut gegen das was die Jüngere sagte hegte. „…das wäre ja total unlogisch. Warum sollte er mich dann so lange Zeit bei sich behalten anstatt mich gleich auszuliefern?"  
„Vielleicht wollte er einfach noch ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben und dich demütigen…? Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was in Malfoys Hirn vorgeht… Doch er muss wirklich überzeugend sein, wenn du ihn schon so in Schutz nimmst…"  
„Ich glaube nicht…" Bereits einigermaßen verärgert wollte Harry ihr eine schlagfertige Antwort liefern, allerdings blieben ihm die Wörter im Hals stecken. Was glaubte er nicht? Dass Malfoy ihm das alles nur hätte vorspielen können? Hatte Ginny Recht mit dem was sie sagte und das alles war bloß ein abgekartetes Spiel? Natürlich hatte sich Malfoy nie von seiner Besten Seite gezeigt, ganz im Gegenteil hatte er immer versucht ihm und seinen Freunden das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber niemand konnte so gut schauspielern und was hätte das für einen Sinn den Tod seiner Mutter vorzutäuschen.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam in Harry das Bild wie er den Slytherin tröstete und sie sich anschließend sanft küssten in den Sinn. _Du willst wissen, warum du hier bist? Weil ich es so will! Du gehörst mir und das bleibt auch so! _schwirrten ihm die Worte des Blonden im Kopf herum. _Aber du bist doch mein Hündchen, Potter._  
Der Gedanke daran, dass alles was er mit Malfoy erlebt hatte nicht echt gewesen war und er im Endeffekt geplant hatte Harry früher oder später aus zu liefern, versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich in der Brust. Aber was sollte dann noch das Gespräch in seiner Zelle. Harry war verwirrt. Einerseits glaubte er den Worten Malfoys andererseits war das doch ziemlich naiv, vor allem wenn er seine derzeitige Situation bedachte.  
„Alles ok, Harry? Warum sagst du nichts mehr?" Der Gryffindor kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, denn das ihm nun bekannte Geräusch der öffnenden Holztüre am Ende des Kerkers kam ihm zuvor. Wie erwartet sah er eine Gestalt in Todesserrobe auf ihn zukommen und Harry wusste nicht ob er eher Angst oder doch Hoffnung auf Malfoy empfinden sollte. Mithilfe des Stabes öffnete die Person die Gittertüre und öffnete die Fußkette. Seine flüsternde Stimme ließ Harry kurz erleichtert aufatmen, dennoch konnte er seine Skepsis nicht ganz unterdrücken.  
„Draco wohin… ?" „Halt den Mund, Potter" unterbrach ihn sein Gegenüber und versuchte seine Überraschtheit zu verbergen. Hatte Harry ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt? „Kannst du gehen?" fragte er und der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, was nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, doch er war noch zu sehr auf seine eigenen Gedanken konzentriert. Egal ob er jetzt dem Slytherin vertrauen würde oder nicht, es änderte nichts an seiner Lage, denn so oder so würde er in der nächsten Zeit sterben.  
Mithilfe von Malfoy schaffte es Harry aufzustehen, allerdings ließen seine Schmerzen immer noch nicht nach, wodurch er fest die Zähne zusammen biss. Bereits beim ersten Schritt wurde ihm ein wenig schwindelig, doch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
Er hielt sich am Gitter fest und wagte einen weiteren Schritt, indessen der Blonde vor ihm in Richtung Ausgang ging.  
Harry achtete nicht auf sich, da seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen vor sich galt und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er stolperte nach vorne und fiel auf die Knie. Noch mehr Schmerzen waren die Folge, woraufhin Harry die Luft durch die Zähne sog, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er wollte sich nicht noch schwächer vor dem anderen zeigen, als er ohnehin war.  
Nachdem Malfoy den harten Aufprall hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich abrupt um und sah den Gryffindor am Boden kniend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.  
Sofort eilte er zu ihm, hockte sich hin und berührte ihn am Arm. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher äußerst überrascht über Malfoys Verhalten war und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen aufgrund der Besorgnis die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

„Ja es geht schon…bin bloß gestolpert…" sagte Harry, indessen ihm der Slytherin abermals hoch half und stützte. Harry wunderte sich stets mehr über die fürsorgliche Art und Weise des anderen und dies verringerte seine Zweifel stets mehr. Draco würde ihm wirklich zur Flucht verhelfen!  
Sie waren gerade mal drei Schritte gegangen, als der Gryffindor plötzlich, wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen blieb „Warte!" Malfoy sah ihn bloß verwirrt aber auch ärgerlich an „Worauf denn? Willst du erwischt werden?" zischte er kaum hörbar und zog den Schwarzhaarigen einfach weiter, welcher sich jedoch dagegen wehrte. „Nein, Malfoy…jetzt warte doch mal! Was ist mit Ginny?" er löste sich von dem festen Griff des Blonden. „Mit wem?" fragte dieser bloß und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ginny. Die Schwester von Ron." Draco starrte auf den Boden, woraus Harry schloss, dass dieser nachdachte. „Weasley" fügte er dann noch anschließende ungeduldig hinzu, um somit seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu verhelfen.  
„Was soll mit der sein?" Der Slytherin warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, welcher Harry deutlich klar machte, dass für ihn dieses Gespräch über die Weasleys reine Zeitverschwendung war.  
„Naja… sie ist in einer der Zellen und ich kann sie doch nicht…!" Der Gryffindor wurde durch eine befehlshaberische Geste Dracos jäh unterbrochen, denn dieser wusste ganz genau, auf was Harry hinaus wollte. „Oh nein, Potter! Auf keinen Fall!" rief er ihm dazwischen und wollte bereits Anstalten machen, weiter zu gehen, allerdings hinderte ihn Harry daran, indem er den Blonden am Arm festhielt. „Bitte Malfoy! Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach hier lassen!"  
„Ich schon!" erwiderte dieser unbekümmert und wollte sich vom Griff des Schwarzhaarigen lösen, welcher jedoch überaus standhaft blieb.  
„Malfoy!" flehte er beinahe „Wenn wir sie hier lassen, wird sie sterben!"  
„Und wenn wir sie mitnehmen kannst du dir sicher sein, dass wir mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit sterben! Sie wird uns nur im Weg stehen! Allein, dass ich dir helfe, ist schon gefährlich genug!" fuhr er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, dennoch zügelte er immer noch seine Stimme. Zwar hatten nur er und McNair heute Wachdienst, trotzdem konnte man sich nie sicher sein. Und vor allem wollte er, dass dieser Plan nicht nach hinten losging.

Harry ließ sich jedoch von Malfoy nicht beeindrucken, denn er blieb hartnäckig und würde erst gehen, wenn er Ginny bei sich hätte. „Ich gehe nicht ohne sie!" trotzte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, woraufhin der Blonde nur die Augen verdrehte und irgendwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Schließlich ging er an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und den Weg wieder zurück. Harry folgte ihm langsam mit einem triumphalen Grinsen. „Wehe dir Potter sie hält uns auf…"  
Sie bogen rechts ein und hielten vor einer noch kleineren Zelle, als der Schwarzhaarige sie hatte. Draco nahm seinen Stab, öffnete die Gittertüre und trat – ebenfalls wie Harry – in die Zelle ein.

Der Gryffindor erschreckte innerlich, als er das Mädchen am Boden kauernd sah, welches er fast nicht mehr als seine Freundin erkannt hätte. Ginnys Gesicht und Körper waren übersät von blauen Flecken und Schnittwunden. Ihr Mund war angeschwollen und trockenes Blut klebte daran. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und verdreckt, ebenfalls wie sie selbst auch.  
Im Gegensatz zu Harry ließ Draco dieser Anblick völlig kalt. Er ging zu dem Mädchen hin und öffnete ihre Fußkette. Demnach drehte er sich zu den Schwarzhaarigen „Hilf ihr auf, aber beeil dich! Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt!" sagte er, stellte sich vor die Tür und hielt zur Sicherheit Ausschau.  
Harry ging auf seine verwirrt dreinblickende Freundin zu und hockte sich hin. „Harry wie…? Was machst du hier? Und was will Malfoy…?" rief sie geschockt und mit schwacher Stimmer. „Ich erkläre dir alles später ganz genau aber das Wichtigste ist, dass uns Malfoy hier raus hilft. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Sagte er ruhig und half der immer noch konfusen Freundin auf die Beine, seine eigenen Schmerzen so gut er konnte ignorierend. Sie gingen auf Malfoy zu, der sie bereits ungeduldig erwartete und anschließend zu dritt in Richtung der großen Holztüre, wo sie einige Meter davor stehen blieben. Draco neigte ein wenig seinen Kopf und lauschte, als Ginny nahe Harrys Ohr flüsterte „Harry bist du dir da sicher, bei dem was du tust? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so mit Malfoy mitlaufen."  
„Wie du siehst kann ich es." Antwortete er ebenso leise und auch ein wenig genervt. „Außerdem ist es besser, als auf den sicheren Tod zu warten."  
„Trotzdem kannst du…." Durch eine herrische Geste des Blonden, dass sie leise sein sollten, wurden sie unterbrochen. Nun konnten auch die beiden Gryffindors die gedämpften Schritte und Stimmen von außerhalb vernehmen, sowie das kaum verständliche und gemurmelte „Verdammt…" von Draco, dessen Gelassenheit immer mehr abnahm. Warum waren jetzt doch mehr Todesser im Haus? Was wollten sie denn hier?  
Der Slytherin nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und schwang ihn über sein Ohr, welches ganz kurz aufleuchtete. Nun konnte er deutlich die Gespräche zwischen den Todessern verfolgen und rechtzeitig reagieren, wenn einer von ihnen ins Verlies wollen würde.

Auch in Harry und Ginny keimten auf Anhieb Panik und Angst auf, als sie die Stimmen hörten. Der Schwarzhaarige verstand nicht warum sie die ganze Zeit über hier verharrten, anstatt sich zu verstecken.  
Er blickte kurz nach vorne zu Draco, der wie gebannt den Stimmen lauschte und seine Augen sich weiteten. Harry bereitete sich mental schon vor in den nächsten Sekunden davon zu rennen.  
Allerdings rührte sich keiner der dreien, nicht einmal Malfoy, was Harry verärgern ließ auf Grund seiner Leichtsinnigkeit.  
Es waren wieder Schritte zu vernehmen und dann kehrte vollkommene Stille ein. Harry atmete erleichtert aus und auch aus Ginny schien die Anspannung gewichen zu sein. Nur Draco verharrte immer noch in der gleichen Position und rührte sich nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige tupfte ihn nun am Arm an, woraufhin dieser sich zu Harry umdrehte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Unglaube und Fassungslosigkeit anstarrte – oder eher glotzte.  
Verwundert musterte Harry den Slytherin und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Was ist los? Wie müssen hier weg!" flüsterte er und ohne Vorwarnung oder das dies Harry in diesem Augenblick erwartete hätte, nahm Draco sein Gesicht in die Hände und presste seine Lippen auf die des geschockten Gryffindors. Hinter ihm konnte er Ginny entsetzt aufkeuchen hören. Harry riss seine Augen vor Bestürzung auf, allerdings versuchte er nicht den Slytherin von sich zu stoßen, was größtenteils daran lag, dass der Kuss nur einige Sekunden dauerte. Der Blonde löste sich schließlich von Harry, aber nicht ohne ihn noch eine Weile zu betrachten. _  
_Als wäre das gerade nicht passiert, griff er nun in seine Robentasche und holte einen Zauberstab heraus. Harry Zauberstab, den er diesem dann auch gab. „Wo deiner ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich hoffe sowieso, dass wir die Stäbe ohnehin nicht gebrauchen werden." Wandte er sich an Ginny, welche Malfoy ebenso geschockt anstarrte, wie Harry. Dieser eben hatte nicht einmal Zeit über das eben geschehene nachzudenken, geschweige den anderen zu fragen was das gerade sollte, denn Draco ging bereits zur Türe, öffnete sie langsam und lugte dann hinaus.  
Mit einer weiteren Geste deutete er, dass die beiden Gryffindors ihm folgen sollten. Harry stützte noch ein wenig Ginny und gemeinsam schlichen sie aus dem Kerker. Sie waren nun in einem großen dunklen Saal und Harry bemerkte zeitgleich, dass es spät in der Nacht war. Sie bogen rechts ein, liefen Stufen hinauf und kamen wieder in einem großen Saal an. Harry erkannte den Raum, als den selben, in dem er vor kurzem Voldemort gegenüber gestanden war. Schließlich erreichten sie ein riesiges Tor, wo sie kurz anhielten.  
Nun holte Draco seinen Stab und hielt ihn gegen das Schloss, murmelte irgendwelche Zauberformeln und die Türe öffnete sich einen Spalt.

Zwar waren Sie jetzt draußen, jedoch noch nicht völlig in Sicherheit, denn sie befanden sich immer noch auf dem Gelände und Harry war sich sicher, dass man sie mit Leichtigkeit erkennen würde, wenn jetzt jemand aus dem Fenster sah.  
Und wie sollten sie jetzt Flüchten? Den ganzen Weg über laufen würde er nicht schaffen mit seinen immer noch vorhandenen Schmerzen und Ginny noch weniger, sogar jetzt tat sie sich schwer mit den beiden Jungen mitzuhalten.  
Harry beschleunigte noch ein wenig sein Tempo um auf gleicher Höhe mit Draco zu gehen und diesen zur Rede zu stellen.  
„Und was jetzt?" fragte er den Slytherin.  
„Wie was jetzt?"  
„Naja wie geht es weiter? Wie wollen wir entkommen? Ich glaube kaum, dass wir es schaffen werden die ganzen Weg bis in wir in Sicherheit sind zu laufen."  
„Wir müssen nur außerhalb des Geländes und der Barriere sein."  
„Und dann?"  
„Und dann apparieren wir."  
„Apparieren?!" wiederholte Harry verwundert und Draco musste schmunzeln. „Du kannst apparieren?"  
„Ich glaube schon." Grinste Malfoy und beschleunigte ein wenig sein Tempo, während Harry zurück blickte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Ginny mit ihnen mithalten konnte.  
„Aber du bist nicht volljährig und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du eine Lizenz dafür hast."  
„Als Anhänger Voldemorts braucht man keine Lizenz." Meinte der Blonde nur und Harry verzog kurz sein Gesicht. Draco bezeichnete sich also immer noch als Anhänger…  
„Und was ist mit den Wachen?" lenkte er ab. „Das ist doch alles viel zu einfach, jemand müsste doch was mitbekommen haben?"  
„Es muss nicht immer alles schwierig sein und im Endeffekt in einem Kampf ausarten. Freu dich lieber anstatt zu jammern, dass es so einfach wäre." Malfoy grinste wieder und sah kurz zu Harry rüber. „Außerdem ist die Wache gerade mit euch verschwunden." Trotz der Worte des Slytherins war Harry doch noch ziemlich skeptisch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass keiner von Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten mitbekam, dass ihre Gefangenen zusammen mit einer ihrer Wache aus ihrem Hauptquartier verschwanden.  
„Trotzdem sollten wir uns beeilen. Sie könnten unser Verschwinden jeden Augenblick bemerken." sagte plötzlich Draco in die Stille hinein, als ob er Harrys Gedanken gerade lesen konnte. „Wenn McNair sieht, dass ich meinen Posten verlassen habe…." Er ließ die Frage offen, denn Harry konnte sich den Rest dazu denken.  
Der Gryffindor drehte sich noch einmal um und blieb schließlich kurz stehen, damit Ginny ,die leicht humpelte, aufholen konnte. Draco wandte sich ebenfalls um, blieb kurz stehen und verdrehte schließlich die Augen. Ohne der Weasley wären sie bestimmt schon von hier weg, jetzt hatten sie gerade mal die Hälfte geschafft.  
Als alle drei auf gleicher Höhe waren, ging Draco erneut schnellen Schrittes weiter und sagte genervt „Ausruhen können wir uns nachher, also beeilt euch gefälligst." Dafür erntete er einen verärgerten Blick der anderen ein, ehe auch diese weiter gingen.  
„Und was…" begann Harry und beschleunigte wieder kurz sein Tempo. „… was hast du dann vor?" Die Frage wollte er dem Blonden schon stellen, als er sich in den Verliesen dazu entschlossen hatte Harry zu helfen.  
„Was ich vorhabe?"  
„Ja was du machst, nachdem du uns geholfen hast? Gehst du dann wieder zurück zu Voldemort, oder was?" Der Schwarzhaarige musterte das nachdenkliche Gesicht des Blonden, welcher jedoch bloß Augen für ihr Ziel hatte.  
„Nein."  
„Nein?" wiederholte Harry aufgeregt und man konnte deutlich die Freude und Erleichterung heraus hören.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Da könnte ich mich gleich selbst von der Klippe stürzen."  
„Also…?"  
„Was also?!" Langsam ging Draco diese ewige Fragerei auf die Nerven. Konnte das nicht nachher ausdiskutiert werden, wenn es so weit war?  
„Also wirst du was machen? Zurück kannst du ja nicht, hast du gesagt. Aber wo wirst du dann…" Ein Schrei unterbrach den Jungen, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Draco und Harry drehten sich abrupt und synchron um. Harrys Herz blieb für eine Sekunde stehen, als er bemerkte, dass Ginny nicht mehr zu sehen war. Hektisch sah er sich um, doch nirgends war etwas zu erkennen, was teils an dem dichten Nebel lag. „Ginny?!" schrie er und wollte gerade losrennen, doch wurde er von Draco am Arm aufgehalten. „Was zum Teufelen tust du da?! Wir müssen weiter!" rief er, doch Harry stupste den Slytherin bloß zur Seite und schrie ihm noch während dem Rennen zu. „Ich werde sie nicht hier lassen!" Und Draco sah ihm unentschlossen hinterher. Warum war dieser Gryffindor bloß jedes mal so verdammt stur?

Harry rannte - trotz der Schmerzen, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten - die Hälfte des Weges zurück, welchen sie eigentlich bereits hinter sich gehabt hatten.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er erkannte Ginnys rotes Haar. Seine Freundin lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Gras. Sofort eilte er zu ihr, stürzte sich auf seine Knie und drehte das Mädchen auf den Rücken. „Ginny?!" rief er panisch und schüttelte sie heftig, doch es kam keine Reaktion von ihr. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und auf Anhieb plagten ihn Schuldgefühle. Wenn er doch nur besser auf sie geschaut hätte.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen notierte Harry den sich bewegenden Brustkorb der Jüngeren. „Ginny? Ginny, wach auf?!" egal wie sehr er sie rüttelte oder ihren Namen schrie, es brachte nichts. „Verdammt." Murmelte er verzweifelt zu sich selbst. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?! Er musste sie hier wegbringen!  
Schnelle Schritte waren hinter ihm zu hören. „Draco du musst mir helfen! Ginny sie… ich weiß nicht sie wacht nicht mehr auf. Hilf mir sie zu tragen." Rief er panisch, doch Malfoy antwortete nichts.  
Skeptisch erhob er sich langsam und vorsichtig mit erhobenem Zauberstab, wandte sich um und entdeckte… niemanden. Er drehte sich öfters um seine eigene Achse, doch kam er auf das gleiche Ergebnis. Hatte er sich die Schritte etwa nur eingebildet.

„Expelliarmus!" ertönte nun doch eine laute Stimme und sein Zauberstab wurde ihm unwillig aus der Hand gerissen. Im hohen Bogen flog er durch die Luft und landete schließlich irgendwo auf dem Gras.  
Lucius Malfoy schritt drohend und mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den eingeschüchterten Gryffindor zu. Ein wutentbrannter Ausdruck zierte sein Antlitz. Grob packte er Harry am Kragen, zog ihn hoch und nah an sein Gesicht heran. Der Jüngere versuchte sich verzweifelt aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien, doch vergeblich.  
„Dämlicher Narr!" knurrte Lucius. „Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt euer Verschwinden würde unbemerkt bleiben?! Da hat sich der große Harry Potter ja ziemlich selbst überschätzt! Törichter Bengel, du! Niemand entkommt dem dunklen Lord!"  
Er schmiss Harry von sich, wodurch dieser hart mit dem Rücken am Boden aufprallte. Ein stechender und weitaus größerer Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und eine leichte Benommenheit ergriff Besitz von ihm. Das allzu bekannte Gefühl von magischen Fesseln lag sich an seinen Hand und Fußgelenken an.  
„Nur Geduld, zu dir komme ich gleich." hörte er die weit entfernte Stimme von Lucuis, welcher zeitgleich seinen Arm ausstreckte und wie aus dem Nichts einen Zauberstab mit der Hand auffing.  
Draco kam gerade angerannt, als ihm ebenfalls wie Harry zuvor, der Stab aus den Händen gerissen wurde. Verwundert starrte er auf seine leere Hand und dann auf den Verursacher, der für das Verschwinden seines Zauberstabes verantwortlich war.  
Mr. Malfoy wandte sich nun zu seinem Sohn und ging mit langsamen, bedrohlichen Schritten auf den blonden Jungen zu, welcher seinen Vater bloß verabscheuungswürdig anstarrte.

„Ich hätte es wirklich wissen müssen." begann er und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, indessen er immer noch auf seinen Sohn zuging. „Ich war so gütig dir eine zweite Chance zu geben, aber du hast diese nur mit Füßen getreten. Es ist bedauerlich, Draco. Ich dachte du wüsstest, wo dein Platz ist." Er blieb nun einige Meter vor seinem Sohn stehen. „Wieso gibst du dich mit solch einem Abschaum ab? Ich habe dich von klein an gelehrt, also kann es nicht an mir liegen. So sag mir bitte, wie sich deine Entschlossenheit, deine ganze Einstellung so schnell ändern konnte? Was ist geschehen, mein Sohn?" fragte dieser, doch Draco hörte deutlich den spöttischen und gekünstelten Unterton seines Vaters.  
„In erster Linie ist mir bloß bewusst geworden, was für ein elender und verlogener Bastard du bist." Erwiderte der Jüngere süffisant und sein Vater hob für einen kurzen Moment überrascht seine Augenbrauen. „Wage es nicht…" „Ich soll es nicht wagen?!" rief ihm Draco sarkastisch dazwischen. „Dass ich nicht lache! Was soll mir denn jetzt noch passieren?! Alles was ich hatte, hast du mir genommen und jetzt hast du mir auch noch meine Mutter genommen, du mieses Schwein!" Draco musste bei diesen Worten wirklich gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, doch Lucius starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, als ein kleines Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte. Draco registrierte dies geschockt und fassungslos.  
„Dieses Opfer musste für uns beide gebracht werden, Draco. Entweder sie oder wir alle. Und so dankst du es deiner Mutter?"  
„Opfer?" schrie sein Sohn verzweifelt, gleichzeitig aggressiv. „Das nennst du ein Opfer? Seine eigene Frau umbringen, nur weil sie Angst hatte und… und sich Sorgen gemacht hat um ihre Familie? Und du bist wahrscheinlich mehr als stolz darauf, nicht? Denn jetzt bist du ja Voldemorts Rechte Hand, was?"  
„So in etwa, ja."  
Dracos Blick erstarrte erneut vor Fassungslosigkeit. Er blickte auf Lucius, welcher immer noch grinste und in dem Jüngeren stieg eine so große Wut hoch, die er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.  
„Du… du kranker Bastard! Ich hasse dich!" schrie er und konnte die aufkommenden Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Lucius hob bloß seinen Stab und zielte auf seinen Sohn. „Crucio."

Draco fiel abrupt auf die Knie und schrie aus vollen Leibeskräften seine Schmerzen hinaus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals solche starken Schmerzen empfunden zu haben, wie in jenem Moment. Jede Faser seines Körpers brannte höllisch und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als von diesen schrecklichen Qualen erlöst zu werden, denn lange würde er diesen nicht standhalten können.  
Lucius senkte schließlich den Zauberstab.  
Draco war auf allen Vieren und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Er wusste ganz genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Von dem Mann ohne Gefühle konnte er natürlich nichts erwarten.  
„Ich hätte es gleich zu ende bringen sollen, bevor du mir so viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet hattest! Bedauerlich, denn aus dir wäre mit Sicherheit ein sehr qualifizierter Todesser geworden! Und nun wirst du sehen, wie weit dich deine Dummheit gebracht hat."  
Draco gab ein verbittertes Lachen von sich. „Ich bin froh, dass es so endet und dass ich letztendlich nun doch erkannt habe, was ich nicht sein will." Er hob seinen Kopf und sah zu seinem Vater hinauf. „Lieber sterbe ich, als so zu werden, wie du."  
„So sei es denn." Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und wartet auf die Worte die seinem Leben ein Enden setzen würden. So ging es also zu Ende mit ihm? Was würde wohl mit Harry passieren?  
Wieder verspürte er diesen nun bekannten Stich in der Brust und er kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen. Und er stellte fest… er wartete immer noch?  
Verwundert öffnete er seine Augen und sah zu Lucius hoch, welcher ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen ansah und dann plötzlich steif wie ein Brett nach hinten auf den Boden fiel.  
Dadurch hatte er freien Blick auf Harry, welcher einige Meter weiter weg im Gras lag und in den gefesselten Händen seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.  
Malfoy brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass Harry ihm gerade sein Leben gerettet hatte. Mühsam stand er auf, ging zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann hin und nahm sich wieder seinen eigenen Zauberstab.  
„Er…er ist nicht tot. Es war nur ein Schockzauber." Teilte Harry dem Blonden aufgeregt mit, welchen dies jedoch kaum wunderte. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Gryffindor nicht im Stande wäre, einem Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Egal ob gut oder böse.

Draco befreite Harry von seinen Fesseln und half ihm auf. Sein Körper hatte sich noch immer nicht von dem Cruciatus erholt, denn jede Bewegung war anstrengend und tat höllisch weh. Aufgrund dessen tat der Junge das, was er all die Jahre über gut zu beherrschen gelernt hatte. Er unterdrückte die Schmerzen, so gut es ihm gelang.

„DA SIND SIE!" erschrocken wirbelten die Jungen in Richtung Malfoy Manor herum, wo sie einige schwarze Gestalten auf sie zu rennen sahen. Sie brauchten nicht lange, um zu registrieren, dass es ich um Todesser handelte.  
Schleunigst rannte Draco zu Ginny, hob sie hoch und legte sie über seine Schulter. „Was stehst du hier so blöd herum, Harry! Lauf!" rief er dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, welcher immer noch erstarrt zu den stets näher kommenden Anhänger Voldemorts blickte.

Auf die barsche Anweisung Dracos hin, begann er dem Slytherin so schnell es ihm möglich war hinterher zu laufen. Unzählige rote und grüne Lichtstrahlen schossen an ihnen nur knapp vorbei. Harry musste hin und wieder ausweichen, um nicht getroffen zu werden.  
Er blickte während des Laufens zurück und stellte panisch fest, dass sich ihre Verfolger vermehrt hatten und ihnen dem dazu ein gutes Stück näher gekommen sind.  
Die Energie und Kondition der beiden Schüler war schon ziemlich am Ende. Ihre Schritte wurden kleiner und langsamer und Dracos Last welche er trug, setzte ihm noch mehr zu, dennoch war er vor Harry.

„Harry, nimm meine Hand" rief er kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und der Gryffindor tat wie ihm geheißen wurde.  
Dann ging für Harry alles ganz schnell. Sie erreichten ihr Ziel und waren außerhalb der Barriere. Draco zog ihn an sich und bevor der rote Strahl, welcher unmittelbar auf Harry zuschoss, ihn erreichen konnte, verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen.

Mit einem harten Aufprall landeten die drei Hogwartsschüler auf dem Boden, wo sie für einige Sekunden benommen liegen blieben.  
Harry öffnete nach einer Weile seine Augen, welcher er die ganze Zeit über geschlossen hatte, und stand als erster auf. Eine leichte Übelkeit beschlich ihn, sein Atem ging noch schnell, sein Hals brannte und seine Beine zitterten.  
Es ist vorbei… Sie hatten es geschafft…  
Harry war so erleichtert und glücklich das er am liebsten auf Draco gestürzt wäre und diesen umarmt hätte. Ohne seine Hilfe wäre er niemals entkommen und er hätte auch Ginny nicht befreien können.  
Bei dem Gedanken an die Rothaarige, nahm er sofort seinen Zauberstab, ging zielend auf seine Freundin zu und rief „Enervate". Wie er erwartet hatte, geschah nichts, doch einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.  
Nun stand auch Draco mühsam auf und beobachtete den Gryffindor, wie er angestrengt nach einer Lösung des Problems suchte. " Gib dir keine Mühe. Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Fluch der auf ihr liegt." Erklärte er während er sich Ginny etwas genauer besah. „Das ist dunkle Magie. Ich kenne mich zwar ein wenig damit aus, aber… mir ist kein Gegenmittel bekannt… sollte es überhaupt eins geben." Den letzten Satz murmelte der Slytherin eher zu sich selbst, doch Harry verstand jedes einzelne Wort. „Sollte es einen geben? Heißt das, sie könnte nie mehr aufwachen?"  
„Gut erkannt." Meinte dieser nur sarkastisch, was Harry wieder ärgern ließ. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie nun weiter vorgehen sollten.  
Er blickte sich in seiner Umgebung um, um dann erfreulich festzustellen, dass sie in Hogsmeade waren. Ein breites Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er das Schloss sah, welches ihm in den letzten Jahren wie zu seinem Zu Hause geworden war.  
„Wir… wir sind in Hogsmeade! Das ist perfekt! Wir müssen zu Dumbledore, er wird wissen was zu tun ist!"  
„Du wirst alleine gehen müssen." Sagte plötzlich Malfoy monoton und Harry konnte seinem Gegenüber nur verwundert mustern. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Wieder so schwer von Begriff?" lachte er, dennoch war dabei kein Spott vorhanden. „Ich werde nicht mit dir mitgehen."  
„Was redest du für einen Schwachsinn, Malfoy? Natürlich gehst du mit? Wo willst denn auch sonst hin?"  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich werde schon was finden und eine Weile untertauchen."  
„Aber… du kannst nirgendwo hin. Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort!" protestierte Harry gegen diesen absurden Entschluss.  
„Was soll mir das bringen?! Nicht mal Dumbledore wird mir helfen können."  
„Natürlich wird er das… wenn dir einer helfen kann dann…"  
„Verdammt, hör auf mit mir zu diskutieren, Harry!? Ich bin ein Todesser und somit als Schwerverbrecher abgestempelt! Glaubst du irgendjemand wird Wert darauf legen, was ich zu sagen habe?" Draco glaubte nicht hundertprozentig an das, was er da sagte. Innerlich wusste er, dass es das Beste wäre sich an den alten Mann zu wenden. Aber er musste sich ehrlich zugestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er, nach allem, was er bis jetzt getan hatte, von irgendwem Gnade erwarten könnte. Und Harry würde genauso denken, wenn er wüsste, was er getan hatte. Aber Draco wollte irgendwie nicht, dass der Gryffindor davon erfuhr.  
„Und wenn schon. Ginny und ich werden aussagen, was du alles für uns getan hast und dass du…"  
„Wenn überhaupt ein Gegenzauber existiert. Erst dann kann sie auch aussagen." Sprach er Harry erneut dazwischen. „Glaub mir, ich kenne die Gesetze und ich weiß auch, dass mittlerweile jeder über den… über meine Taten bescheid weiß. Und für deine Freundin werde ich wahrscheinlich auch noch zur Rechenschaft gezogen."  
„Mach nicht alles schlimmer, als es ist!" erwidert Harry, welcher nun auch schon ziemlich verärgert war über die Worte des anderen. Wie konnte man nur so negativ sein? Warum ließ er sich nicht einfach helfen?  
Harry atmete langsam ein und aus, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Warum vertraust du mir nicht einfach, Malfoy?" fragte er nun erschöpft, allerdings kam der Blonde nicht einmal zum Antworten, da er von mehreren *plopp* - Geräuschen, gefolgt von Auroren aufgehalten wurde, welche in einem Kreis rund um die Drei appariert waren.  
Bevor Draco realisierte, was dieser ganze Aufwand sollte, stürzten sich drei der Auroren auf den blonden Jungen zu und schmissen ihn zu Boden.  
Harry wollte dem Slytherin helfen und eilte zu ihm, allerdings wurde er von einem großen und muskulösen Mann aufgehalten. „Verdammt, was soll das?!" schrie er, und versuchte sich von dem Kerl, welcher ihn festhielt, zu befreien.  
„Lasst ihn los! Er hat nichts getan er…" Harry wehrte sich so gut er mit seinem geschwächten Körper konnte, doch es brachte nichts. „… er hat uns geholfen!" Egal was er auch sagte und wie viel er um sich schlug - niemand hörte ihm zu, stattdessen schleifte man ihn stets weiter von Malfoy weg. Dieser eben wurde gerade grob auf die Beine gezogen, nachdem ihm magische Hand- und Fußketten angelegt wurden.  
Ab diesem Moment kam Harry alles wie in Zeitlupe vor.  
Er sah zu Ginny. Über sie waren eine Frau und ein Mann gebeugt, während sie die Rothaarige mit ihren Stäben untersuchten. Harry wehrte sich noch mehr und aufgrund dessen kam ein weiterer Auror, um ihn zurück zu halten. Er wurde jeweils an beiden Armen genommen und stets weiter weg gezerrt. Den Schmerz im Arm, der vom festen Griff der Männer entstand, nahm der Junge kaum wahr.  
Dann sah er zu Draco, welcher erst auf den Boden starrte und ihn dann direkt in die Augen blickte. So viel Traurigkeit und Angst spiegelte sich in diesem Grau wieder. Er musterte Dracos Gesicht und bemerkte dadurch das kleine Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte, ehe er sich samt den Auroren die ihn umzingelt hatten, einfach auflöste...

*fortsetzung folgt*

Guuut? ;)


	9. Zusammenkunft

Hallo alle miteinander! :)

Endliiiiich nach einer Ewigkeit bin ich wieder zurück in der Welt der Fanfictions! Und mit mir die Fortsetzung meiner noch nicht beendeten Geschichte!  
Jaaaa die Phase kennt sicher jeder, wo einfach die Motivation zum Schreiben fehlt und meine hat…. Nun ja… sehr laaange gedauert. Dann hab ich die Story noch ein wenig überarbeitet – nichts allzu Grobes; Handlung ist gleich – was auch wiederum Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat.

Also für euch ein neues Kapitel – vielleicht sind ja noch einige „alte" Leser dabei, die meine Geschichte noch ein wenig in Erinnerung haben…? ;) Trotzdem muss ich mich nun mal wenigstens bedanken für die Reviews die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe (Habe ich glaube ich noch gar nicht tz tz tz) und natürlich hoffe ich mit der Fortsetzung auf Weitere! Das motiviert nämlich ungemein!

Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen

Zusammenkunft

Ungeduldig tippte Harry mit den Fingern gegen die Tischplatte. Unfassbar wie lang man ihn hier warten ließ.  
Nachdem Draco von den Auroren mitgenommen wurde, brachte man ihn gleich ins Ministerium und anschließend in diesen einfältigen Raum.  
Er wusste nicht wo Ginny war geschweige was mit dem Slytherin geschehen ist. Es hatte geheißen, dass sich gleich jemand um ihn kümmern würde, allerdings war sich der Gryffindor mittlerweile sicher, dass er einfach vergessen wurde.  
Harry saß bereits eine ganze Weile hier und die Ungewissheit fraß ihn förmlich auf. So unglaublich viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten wusste, schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Und die Überlegung von hier einfach zu verschwinden wurde auch sogleich verworfen, als er bemerkte, dass die Metalltüre keinen Knauf hatte. Jede weitere Sekunde, die er hier untätig und unwissend verbrachte, machte ihn stets wütender.

Und dann endlich! Die Metalltüre gab ein knarrendes Geräusch von sich, um sich daraufhin gleich zu öffnen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry die eintretende Person erkannte und abrupt sprang er mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf und schloss den Anderen erleichtert in die Arme. „Professor!" rief er indessen laut und Dumbledore blickte kurz überrascht auf den Jungen herab, ehe sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. „Harry, mein Junge." Sagte der alte Mann ebenso erfreut.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden jedoch löste sich der Gryffindor beinahe erschrocken von dem Älteren und blickte etwas beschämt zu Boden. „Tut… tut mir leid, Professor… ich… ich hab mich nur so sehr gefreut…" versuchte er mit rötlichen Wangen seinen Gefühlsausbruch zu erklären. Allerdings gab der Direktor bloß ein leises Lachen von sich. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich freue mich ebenso dich wohlauf wieder zu sehen." Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Der Junge konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so froh und erleichtert über die Anwesenheit des Älteren gewesen zu sein.  
„Das habe ich Draco zu verdanken!" mitteilte ihm der Schwarzhaarige heiter. „Ohne ihn wäre ich niemals entkommen. Und Ginny auch nicht!" Harrys freudiges Grinsen erstarb, als er Dumbledores trübes Gesicht bemerkte.  
„Professor… wissen Sie etwas über die beiden?" fragte er zaghaft und hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Was wenn einen von ihnen etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen war? Und vor allem bei Ginny könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen und Ron dann auch nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.  
„Ja, in der Tat." Bestätigte der Ältere und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Ms. Weasley befindet sich im St. Mungos, wo man sich bereits gut um sie kümmert. Allerdings gab es bis jetzt keine Neuigkeiten über eine wohlmögliche Heilung, der sie aus dieser künstlichen Bewusstlosigkeit befreit. Selbst mir ist der Zauber unbekannt. Auch wenn ich einiges über dunkle Zauber weiß, so reicht mein Wissen nicht so weit." Erzählte er und als er nun den Blick des Jungen bemerkte, fügte er hinzu. „Mach dir nicht allzu große Gedanken, Harry. Es gibt immer ein Gegenstück zu einem Fluch." Diese Worte waren zwar lieb gemeint, doch beruhigten Harry kaum. Auch wenn es ein Gegenmittel geben sollte, war die Frage, ob man dieses auch finden würde.  
„Und was ist mit Draco? Ich hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit den Auroren irgendetwas erklären zu können. Sie haben ihn einfach mitgenommen und ich wurde hierher gebracht. Und anscheinend vergessen."

„Harry…" begann der Weißhaarige erneut langsam und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Du musst wissen, dass der junge Mr. Malfoy in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg nach Askaban ist."  
„Bitte was?!" schrie Harry abrupt und riss die Augen auf. Er wollte aufgebracht noch etwas dazufügen, wurde jedoch mit einer Geste Dumbledores zum Schweigen gebracht. „Ich weiß, ich weiß." Versuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Glaub mir, auch ich war geschockt, als ich davon erfuhr, aber ich konnte nichts ausrichten."  
„Das… das können die doch nicht machen! Er durfte sich nicht einmal verteidigen! Sie… sie können ihn nicht einfach nach Askaban stecken?! Einfach so, ohne nichts?! Er wollte doch nie Todesser werden, das weiß ich… aber was hätte er denn tun sollen?! Er hatte keine Wahl und er wusste es ja nicht besser. Außerdem hat er mir und Ginny geholfen zu fliehen?! Wird das alles einfach ignoriert…?!"

„So beruhige dich doch, Harry." Sagte Dumbledore sanft und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, da Harry mittlerweile stand und sich am Tisch abstützte. „Das ist noch nicht alles, was du dazu wissen solltest. Ich gebe dir natürlich vollkommen Recht mit dem, was du sagst, doch kann man nicht einfach so über sein unüberlegtes Handeln und seine Taten hinweg sehen."  
„Was für Taten?! Er hat doch…" „Harry, bitte lass mich zu Ende reden." Der leicht verärgerte Ausdruck Dumbledores brachte den Gryffindor erneut zum Sitzen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nie soweit kommen würde. Ich habe bereits versucht an den Jungen heranzukommen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Alles, was ihm sein ganzes Leben lang eingeprägt und anerzogen wurde, ist nun doch in ihm aufgegangen." Der ältere atmete kurz ein und aus. Danach griff er in seine Robentasche und holte ein Stück Papier heraus. Er legte es auf den Tisch und Harry erkannte sofort ein Foto, jedoch ein normales sich nicht bewegendes. Darauf war ein kleines lachendes braunhaariges Mädchen zu sehen. „Ich versteh nicht…" „Ihr Name…" sprach der Direktor einfach dazwischen. „… ist Victoria Johnson. Sie ist ein Muggelmädchen aus London. Vor einer Woche haben ihre Eltern sie als vermisst gemeldet." Harry verstand nicht genau auf was Dumbledore hinaus wollte, doch das sollte sich sogleich ändern. „Sie wurde von Todessern entführt und anschließend…" er schloss kurz gequält die Augen und es wirkte als würden ihn die folgenden Worte schmerzen. „… von Draco Malfoy getötet…"

Stille.

Harry war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen geschweige sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Fassungslos blickte er seinen Gegenüber an. „Das… das ist nicht wahr." Stammelte er apathisch. „Es ist leider wahr. Er hat selbst gestanden."  
Harry kam es vor als hätte man ihn gerade mit voller Wucht eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ihm wurde schwindelig und übel und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Niemals hätte er das gemacht, er wollte das alles doch nicht, das wusste Harry.

„Es besteht kein Zweifel, Harry." Meinte plötzlich Dumbledore, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Sein Stab wurde untersucht und die letzten angewendeten Zauber waren unter anderem der Cruciatus und der Todesfluch."  
„Das…" Nun versagte dem Gryffindor auch noch seine Stimme. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, das eben Gehörte aufzunehmen. Allein der Gedanke, dass der Blonde tatsächlich so etwas getan haben sollte, versetzte ihm einen wohlbekannten Stich in der Brust.  
„Und… was heißt das jetzt…?" fragte Harry monoton.  
„Bis zu seiner Anhörung wird er die Zeit in Askaban verbringen müssen."  
„Aha…" antwortete Harry bloß und senkte seinen Kopf samt Blick. Lange saßen sie schweigend da, denn keiner wusste so recht, was sie sagen sollten.

Doch Harry ergriff nach einer Weile zu erst das Wort. „Professor… finden Sie… finden Sie Draco hat das verdient?" Dumbledore hob überrascht über diese Frage seine Augenbrauen. „Das ist… in der Tat eine äußerst schwierige Frage." Meinte dieser nachdenklich und strich sich über seinen Bart.  
„Ich bin der Ansicht, wir alle sind für uns selbst verantwortlich und müssen dementsprechend auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Ich möchte über niemanden urteilen und das Recht erlaube ich mir auch gar nicht. Dennoch sagt es viel aus, wie du deinen Taten gegenüber stehst. Mit Verleumdung, Stolz oder Reue." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Harry. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Einsicht allein genügt, um seine Taten wieder rein zu waschen. Und trotzdem… stellt sich mir die Frage, wer die eigentliche Schuld trägt... Draco, der die Tat begangen hat? Sein Vater, der ihn zu dem machte, was er heute ist? Voldemort, der erst recht das ganze Unheil mit sich brachte oder… oder vielleicht sogar ich, der zu wenig unternommen hat, um dies zu verhindern."

„Ich verstehe…" meinte Harry, allerdings entsprach dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Warum konnte Dumbledore nicht klar und deutlich sprechen, ohne ihn so zu verwirren?  
Dumbledore beugte sich wieder zu Harry nach vorne und starrte ihm fest in die Augen. „Zu jeder Tat gibt es Hintergründe, Harry. Und nur man selbst kann entscheiden, wie man dem gegenüber steht."

Der Ältere stand nun langsam auf. „Wir sollten das Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortsetzen. Es gibt einige Leute die dich bereits sehnsüchtig erwarten." Lächelte er aufmunternd und auch Harry stand auf. „Professor?" fragte er, ehe sie noch die Tür erreichten. „Ich möchte Draco besuchen." Sagte er zwar mit schwacher Stimme, dennoch hörte der Ältere die Entschlossenheit deutlich heraus. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Harry."  
Und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich die schwere Metalltüre.

* * *

Harry war überglücklich und vergaß sogar für einen Moment die trüben Gedanken um Draco, als er mit Dumbledore in Hogwarts ankam. Es wäre ihm nichts lieber gewesen, als her zu kommen, denn hier fühlte er sich am wohlsten und sichersten, vor allem, wenn Dumbledore in seiner Nähe war.  
Als erstes bestand der Direktor darauf, dass Harry zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte, da er natürlich die Wunden des Schwarzhaarigen bemerkte hatte.  
Dann entschuldigte er sich bei dem Jüngeren, da er wieder gehen musste, jedoch morgen zurück nach Hogwarts kehren würde.

Es war schwierig sich an diese ungewöhnliche Stille zu gewöhnen. Unter dem Schuljahr waren die Gänge stets mit Schülern und Lehrern überfüllt, während ein lautes Stimmengewirr herrschte. Jetzt schien es hier eher wie ausgestorben.  
Madam Pomfrey sah nicht überrascht drein, als Harry den Krankenflügel betrat. Allem Anschein nach wusste sie schon bescheid, dass er hier war.

Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf einen der Betten und die Heilerin untersuchte ihn gründlich. Harry wusste, dass er keine schlimmen Verletzungen hatte, dennoch taten ihm die blauen Flecken und Schnittwunden ziemlich weh.  
Madam Pomfrey gab ihm zuerst einen Stärkungstrank und schmierte anschließend seine äußeren Verletzungen mit einer Salbe ein.  
„Sie sollten sich ein wenig ausruhen Mr. Potter. Sie haben zwar keine schlimmen Verletzungen, aber Sie sind trotzdem noch sehr schwach. Zu viel Anstrengung könnte Ihrem Körper erheblich schaden!"  
„Ok, danke." Sagte Harry bloß, woraufhin die ältere Frau sich von ihm abwandte und in ihre Kammer ging.

„Harry?!" erschrocken zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen und ehe er sich versah stürzte sich bereits eine aufgeregte Hermine mit voller Wucht auf ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht." Sagte sie freudestrahlend und löste sich nun von dem Jungen, wodurch nun Harry wieder zu Wort fand. „Das kann ich nur zurück geben!" meinte er ebenso strahlend. „Ist Ron auch hier?"  
„Ja eigentlich schon, aber im Moment ist er mit der ganzen Familie bei Ginny. Wir haben erst heute Morgen erfahren, dass ihr gefunden wurdet. Und nachdem uns Dumbledore erzählt hat, was mit Ginny los ist, sind sie sofort zu ihr gestürmt…"  
„Warum bist du denn nicht mit gegangen?" wunderte sich Harry.

„Ich wollte sie lieber alleine lassen. Außerdem hat Dumbledore gesagt, dass er dich her bringen würde und da hab ich eben gewartet." Grinste das Mädchen, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Du weißt gar nicht, was für Gedanken wir uns alle gemacht haben! Und der Brief, den du uns geschrieben hast, hat genau das Gegenteil bewirkt. Wir haben uns nur noch mehr Sorgen gemacht und waren sicher, dass dir irgendetwas zugestoßen sein musste. Und wir hatten Recht. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie Malfoy mitgenommen haben, bevor ich ihn in die Finger gekriegt habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm…"  
„Hermine…!" verwirrt sah die Braunhaarige ihren Freund an.  
„Malfoy hat… er hat mir und Ginny geholfen zu fliehen. Ohne ihn wären wir jetzt wahrscheinlich schon längst tot…" mit großen Augen musterte Hermine den Anderen. „Ist das dein Ernst? Malfoy hat euch geholfen?"  
„Ja."  
„Aber… wieso erzählt Dumbledore dann, dass Malfoy dich entführt hat?"  
„Das hat er ja auch aber…" „Was denn jetzt, hat er dich entführt oder gerettet?" fragte sie skeptisch und Harry atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Beides aber…" er sah Hermine flehend an. „Können wir auf Ron warten? Dann erkläre ich es euch beiden."  
Widerwillig nickte Hermine und sie gingen beide in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie in der Zwischenzeit, wo sie auf Ron warteten, über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit sprachen. Hermine erzählte ihm genau, was passiert war, als die Todesser den Fuchsbau angegriffen haben. Außer, dass Ginny entführt wurde, ist niemand zu ernstem Schaden gekommen. Ansonsten war nicht viel passiert. Mit Ausnahme weiterer Todesserangriffe, allerdings größtenteils in Muggellondon.

Sie saßen eine Weile auf der Couch und redeten miteinander, als durch das Portraitloch ein ernst wirkender Ron trat. In dem Moment, als der Rothaarige Harry erblickte veränderte sich seine Miene zu einem strahlenden Grinsen. „Harry!" rief er ebenso, wie Hermine nicht lange zuvor. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf, ging auf seinen Freund zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Nach dieser freudigen Begrüßung setzten sich die zwei Jungen zu Hermine dazu, Harry in einen Sessel ihnen gegenüber und Ron auf die Couch neben Hermine. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er sich erneut Harry zuwandte.

„Sind die anderen noch bei Ginny?" informierte sich Harry.  
„Ja, sie bleiben noch eine Weile."  
„Und weiß man schon irgendwas?" fragte nun auch Hermine und sah den Anderen mitfühlend an. „Nein, noch gar nichts. Die Heiler meinten, dass sie zwar nicht in Lebensgefahr ist, aber es sicher lange dauert bis man ein Gegenmittel findet." Mitteilte Ron betrübt, ehe er fortfuhr. „Aber das wird bestimmt bald. Erzähl du mal, Harry! Was ist da alles passiert?" lenkte er schnell vom Thema ab, als er die erdrückende Stimmung bemerkte. „Dumbledore hat uns schon erzählt, dass Malfoy dich entführt hat. Es war ja eigentlich nichts anderes zu erwarten." Grummelte er und bemerkte ebenso wie Hermine, wie Harry die Augen kurz geschlossen hatte und sich mit den Fingern gegen die Stirn rieb.  
Hermine berührte Ron kurz am Arm. „Harry wollte mit uns über Malfoy reden. Er hat nämlich Harry und Ginny geholfen zu fliehen."  
„Er hat was?!"  
„So habe ich auch reagiert." Scherzte die Braunhaarige kurz, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst und wandte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Harry, alles was wir wussten war, dass du in Voldemorts Gewalt warst und erst seit kurzem haben wir erfahren, dass Malfoy dich entführt hat…" „Warte! Das heißt doch er hat ihn entführt, um ihm dann wieder zu helfen? Bin ich der einzige der das für unlogisch hält?"  
„Das wollte uns Harry eben erklären!" sagte das Mädchen und blickte, ebenso wie Ron, erwartungsvoll zu Harry, welcher sie nun auch wieder ansah.

Nun begann Harry endlich langsam zu erzählen und zwar so ziemlich alles, was von dem Tag an seiner Entführung bis heute geschah. Die Erlebnisse sowie die Annäherungen, die er mit dem Slytherin hatte, ließ er aus. Eigentlich wollte er es seinen Freunden mitteilen, entschloss sich jedoch im letzten Moment dagegen. Es war ihm unangenehm das zu erzählen und er wusste auch nicht recht, wie er das hätte sagen sollen. Allerdings fühlte er sich ein wenig schlecht das zu verheimlichen.

Als Harry am Ende seiner Geschichte ankam, blickte er erwartungsvoll seine Freunde an.  
„Ich kapiers nicht." war das erste, was Ron von sich gab und er sah abwechselnd verwirrt zu Harry und Hermine. „Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn…? Wozu hat er dich entführt, wenn er dich vor Voldemort versteckt hält und dann erst wieder rettet?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt…" begann Harry. „Weiß ich es auch nicht so recht. Vielleicht… vielleicht hat er begonnen mich… zu mögen…?" sagte er zaghaft und für einen kurzen Moment schwirrte in seinem Kopf das Bild von seinem Kuss mit Malfoy herum.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron wirkte Hermine eher nachdenklich. „Gut, nehmen wir mal an Malfoy hat in der Zeit die ihr zusammen verbracht habt Sympathie für dich entwickelt. Trotzdem bleibt die Frage offen, warum er dich dann entführt hat?"  
„Vielleicht wollte er sich an Harry rächen? Und… und dann ist halt alles ganz anders gekommen?" spekulierte Ron.  
„Dafür war er doch viel zu nett. Er hat Harry von Anfang an wie einen Gast behandelt… abgesehen davon, dass er eigentlich gefangen war. Nein, ich glaube es war etwas anderes…"

„Wisst ihr…" mischte sich Harry nun ein. „… ich kann ihn selbst fragen, warum er mich entführt hat…" Seine Freunde sahen ihn verständnislos an. „Ich werde Malfoy in Askaban besuchen." Sagte er entschlossen. Ron und Hermine blickten nun überrascht drein. „Du willst ihn echt dort besuchen?" fragte Ron und Harry nickte zur Bestätigung. „Ja, ich habe viele Fragen, wie ihr ja wisst und wer weiß wie lange es dauert, bis ich mit ihm reden kann…"  
„Das ist… verständlich…" murmelte der Rothaarige, als Hermine das Wort ergriff. „Wir werden mitkommen, Harry!" sagte sie mit fest entschlossener Stimme und man hörte deutlich heraus, dass sie sich nicht davon abhalten lassen würde.  
„Wir?!" rief Ron beinahe panisch und Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an, woraufhin er verlegen lachte. „Ich meine… ja wir! Natürlich kommen wir mit!"

Normalerweise hätte Harry jetzt mindestens gelächelt, doch seine vielen Gedanken und die innere Zwiespältigkeit, die er gerade bekämpfen musste, ließen ihn bloß starren.  
„Wir waren immer zusammen und auch jetzt lassen wir dich da nicht im Stich!" Hermines Stimme brachte Harry wieder ein wenig in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und seine Lippen umspielten ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln. Sollte er es ihnen sagen oder nicht?  
„Danke, Leute… ich bin euch sehr dankbar dafür, aber…" er wandte seinen Blick ab und sah auf den Boden. „… ihr solltet da noch etwas wissen…"  
„Was denn?" wurde er sofort von seinen Freunden gefragt, welche sich nun etwas Sorgen um den Anderen machten, aufgrund seines Gesichtsausdrucks.  
„Es ist so dass.." Harry atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Ist es wirklich von Bedeutung das zu erzählen? Und wenn nicht, warum fiel es ihm dann so schwer?  
Er hob erneut seinen Blick und starrte seine Freunde fest an.

„Ich habe Malfoy geküsst…"

* * *

Würde mich sehr über reviews freuen…? :) Lob oder Kritik alles erlaubt ( nur nicht zu streng, bitte) ;)

Ach und eine wichtige Sachen noch: Ich hoffe ich konnte Dumbledores Meinung bezgl. Harrys Frage ob es gerecht ist, dass Draco in Askaban sitzt gut formulieren…? Es war etwas schwierig meine Gedanken und Ansichten verständlich und nachvollziehbar aufzuschreiben…? Noch dazu in Dumbledores Rätsel-Gerede.  
Hoffentlich war es gut gelungen! :D

BetaDraconis


End file.
